Hell at Domino High
by rockof90
Summary: Ever wondered what goes down when the Yu-Gi-Oh gang attends school? Read and discover their crazy adventures as they struggle to survive just one day at Domino High. Final chapter up
1. Per 1: Kitchen Fires & Schizophrenia

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

_*History Class*_

A large group of kids chattered among each other before class began. The teacher had yet to arrive, so the kids could do whatever they wanted. All but one boy wandered around the room, meeting up with friends, and playing with their cell phones. Seto Kaiba sat stiffly at his desk, gazing the pages of a rather large book.

The chatter ceased when the door squeaked open. Everyone scurried back to their desks as a delicate, dark-skinned woman entered the room, carrying with her a handbag. Kaiba looked up, and frowned.

"Good morning class," she greeted, "I am Ishizu Ishtar. I am substituting for Mrs. Chan, since she is out with the flu."

Kaiba pulled the book closer to his face, hoping it would hide him. Ishizu set her stuff down on the desk, then approached the board.

"Now class," she said, pulling out a piece of chalk, "today we will be discussing the late period of the Egyptian empire-- Kaiba, are you listening?"

Everyone snickered as Kaiba slowly pulled the book away from his face. He turned beat red as Ishizu glared at him impatiently.

"Put the book away, or I'm taking it," she warned.

Kaiba reluctantly obeyed, with a plan already developing in his mind.

_*Home Ec*_

A small group of girls sat at a table sewing bits of cloth together. The teacher stood by, complimenting each of them on their progress.

"I HATE THIS!" yelled a skinny blonde.

The teacher looked up and frowned.

"Mr. Wheeler," she scolded, "please keep the volume down. These girls need their concentration."

Joey growled and continued to pout.

"Why do I have to do this? Sewing is for girls!"

"I'm not complaining," Tristan said as he stitched a sweater.

"Tristan, show some manhood!" Joey pleaded.

"Mr. Wheeler," the teacher barked, "don't make me send you to the office. If you don't want to sew, then don't. But don't be rude to the other girls or effeminate classmates."

"I'm not effeminate," Tristan argued.

"Of course not dear," the teacher said, followed by a slight cough. The teacher then quickly walked away.

"I'm not effeminate. Right Joey, right?" Tristan begged.

"Don't be ridiculous," Joey said, "if anyone's effeminate, it's Bakura."

"HEY!" Bakura yelled from the hallway.

_*Guidance*_

A tall woman with glasses sat at her desk by a lounge chair. She held up a clipboard and sighed. A small, pointy-haired boy sat down across from her.

"So why am I here?" he curiously asked.

"Your teachers have been observing you and noticed some--ahem, things, that they were concerned with."

"Like what?"

The woman looked at the chart and began reading off the list.

"Talking to yourself when nobody's around, changing your voice and accent, talking about stopping 'evil' forces, and saying things about 'voices in your head' to your friends. Your teachers are concerned about your state of mind."

"What do you mean!?" Yugi asked in a panic.

"I can't speak for myself," she replied, "but your teachers seem to think you may suffer from Schizophrenia."

"Schizo-what!?" Yugi exclaimed.

"Now now, I'm not here to judge. Just to observe." She pulled out another chart and began reading it, "several people on, and off campus have claimed that you have put them in some, should I say... 'tight' situations. One man claims you set him on fire at the burger joint."

"That was pretend fire," Yugi argued, "he was robbing the place!"

"Pretend fire?" she asked, "I see."

She then pulled out a pen and marked something down on the chart. Yugi's eyes grew larger (if that was possible).

"Wait, what are you writing!?" he asked, realizing he should have kept his mouth shut.

*_Back in Home Ec_*

"Alright class," Mrs. Gina announced, "now that we are done with our little sewing exercise, we can move onto cooking."

Joey and Tristan stood up and hollered in joy. The girls giggled as the teacher glared down at them. They retreated back into their chairs.

"Thank you," Mrs. Gina sighed, "now, move quickly to your kitchen areas."

Joey and Tristan moved over to the stove closest to them. Joey preheated the oven got out the sauces, cheeses, and meats, as Tristan pulled out a loaf of dough made the previous day.

"Hey miss," Joey asked as he looked into the refrigerator, "were you gonna use these pineapple chunks, french fries, Oreo's, and maple syrup?"

The teacher stared at him and blinked.

"Well, no--"

"Yes!" Joey cheered, as he grabbed all the items and threw them onto the counter.

Five minutes later, Joey and Tristan has successfully assembled a pan pizza with extra cheese, bacon, pepperoni, onions, french fries, Oreos, pickles, pineapple chunks, and maple syrup. The other classmates stared at their pizza in disgust.

"Are you two seriously going to eat that?" a small blonde asked.

Then, the kids started coughing.

"What's that smell!?" Tristan exclaimed.

It didn't take long for the class to notice a cloud of smoke rising from Joey and Tristan's work area.

"There's smoke coming from the stove!" Joey yelled.

"FIRE!" a girl yelled.

"Everyone out of the room!" yelled the teacher.

*_Parenting_*

A young group of kids sat in a small, cramped room filled with baby toys and dolls. Each child had already received their doll, and were already learning how to care for them.

"Aww, mine is the spitting image of Mr. Kaiba!" Miho exclaimed.

Sure enough, Miho held a doll of a baby boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"I think I'll name him Seto Junior!" she cooed.

"I don't think Ryou will like that," Serenity teased.

"Speaking of which, your girl looks just like Joey," Miho pointed out.

Serenity smiled as she looked at her doll.

"She sure got her uncle's looks," Serenity giggled, "I just hope she didn't get his appetite."

Duke frowned as he looked at his doll. His friends noticed his lack of enthusiasm.

"Come on Duke," Serenity said, "it's only for a week."

"Yeah," Miho added, "Besides, I think she likes you. She hasn't cried once."

Not even a second later, his doll started to scream. Miho covered her mouth as Duke growled.

"Looks like I spoke too soon," she apologized.

*_Back in Guidance_*

Yugi started to shake as the counselor brought on more questions.

"Is it true that you dueled Weevil Underwood on top of a moving train, and then knocked him unconscious?"

"I don't recall that," Yugi admitted. His counselor raised an eyebrow.

"That is perhaps, the hundredth duel that has taken place which you have absolutely no memory of. I hate to say it, but looking at your records, I think you are a threat to the students at this school, and should be placed in an alternative facility."

"What! NO! PLEASE!" Yugi pleaded.

Then, his millennium puzzle lit up. A blinding light suddenly surrounded Yugi as the counselor backed away.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi screamed.

Then, Yugi transformed into Yami. The counselor eye's grew large as she began to sweat.

"Mrs. Yin, I challenge you to a shadow duel," Yami spoke, "and if I win, Yugi gets to go free. If not, he will leave Domino as you wish."

The counselor looked around her as the room began to change into a dark, vast area of open-space.

To be continued...

_A/N: That was a little shorter than I planned, but I didn't want to go overboard on my first fic. I'm taking Child Development, and I totally feel Duke's pain. The incident with Joey and Tristan happened during one of my cooking classes, but nobody had to leave the room. Tell me what ya'll think so far._


	2. Per 1: Shadow Duels & Table Saws

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

*Guidance*

"What are you talking about?" the counselor asked in panic.

Yami chuckled, "It's simple. Beat me in a duel, and Yugi will leave Domino High. Though, I'm sure when our duel is over with, you will see that Yugi is not crazy."

"Duel?" the counselor asked, "like those card games that all those kids have been getting addicted to? My specialty this month has been Duel Monsters rehab. Perhaps you should look into it?"

Yami frowned, "I think not."

The counselor laughed, "Well with all those cards I've confiscated, I'm sure to win!"

"We shall see."

After assembling their decks, they laid out a small arena on a coffee table. They each drew up their cards.

"Ladies first," Yami said with a grin.

*Art*

Young Mokuba Kaiba had recently transferred to the high school, due to his exceptionally good grades (and bribery from Kaiba). He opened the door to his new class, which he was late to. At the front of the room, Mokuba saw his worst nightmare.

"Why hello Mokuba," said a rather camp Pegasus.

Mokuba screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room covered their ears.

"Mokuba, get a hold of yourself!" Pegasus yelled.

"KIDNAPPER!" Mokuba yelled.

A teacher from the next room over ran into the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" they yelled.

*Home Ec*

A fireman ran into the Home Economics room as everyone stood outside shaking. One girl was crying as the teacher rubbed her temples. Moments later, the fireman exited the room and approached the teacher. He had a large bag in his hand.

"Somebody left this in the oven too long," he said as he handed her the bag. She looked inside and saw a burnt pizza, "it was in kitchen one."

Everyone turned their heads to Joey and Tristan.

"But-but--we didn't even cook our pizzas yet!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, someone from the last class must have left it in the oven. You should always check the oven before turning it on," the fireman lectured, "luckily the damage was contained to that one oven. You may want to clean it out before using it again."

The teacher nodded, "thank you again Mr. Wells."

The fireman walked off as everyone returned to the classroom.

*Back in Art*

Mokuba ran over the teacher and pointed at Pegasus. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Mokuba asked demandingly.

"Mokuba, calm down," Pegasus answered, "I'm the new art teacher."

"Huh?" Mokuba asked, as everyone else nodded.

"Yes, I've finally decided to realize my old dream of being an art teacher. Now, are you going to continue screaming your head off or are you gonna sit down and learn something for a change?"

Mokuba apologized to the other teacher and sat down at an empty desk.

"Now class," Pegasus said as the other teacher left, "I will demonstrate the different brush strokes that can be found in a portrait."

Pegasus then bent over and picked up a large portrait of an elegant, blonde haired blue-eyed woman.

"Who's that?" a kid asked as he raised his hand.

"Oh, this is a portrait of my wife. I did it myself," Pegasus bragged, "there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her."

"Why?" the kid asked, "did she leave you?"

The rest of the class giggled as Pegasus began to turn red.

"No!" Pegasus barked, then sighed, "she passed away on our wedding night."

"Yeah right," the kid whispered to Mokuba, "she left him."

Mokuba and the others giggled more as Pegasus turned a darker red.

"She did not!" he insisted, "she fell ill during the reception and passed away. I personally blame the chefs."

"So wait," Mokuba asked, "she died before you went on your honeymoon?" Pegasus nodded "And you haven't been with another woman since?"

"That's right," Pegasus replied.

"So you're a virgin?" another boy asked. A sweat drop appeared on Pegasus' head.

"Mm...uh....," Pegasus began to say. Everyone pointed and laughed at him. Pegasus growled.

"STOP IT!" he yelled, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"How old are you anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"Um, 24," Pegasus answered. Mokuba gave him a look, and Pegasus sighed, "39." Everyone laughed harder as Pegasus was on the verge of a melt-down.

*Shop*

"Alright, let's go over some rules," said a grizzly man missing a tooth and half a finger, "1. No screwing around in this room unless you have a death wish. 2. Wear safety equipment at all times--"

Bakura's hand shot up and the teacher sighed, "What is it?"

"Um, sir," Bakura said nervously, "I really don't think I belong here. Maybe I should see the counselor about getting transferred."

"Don't be a wuss," the teacher growled, "besides, all the other classes are full."

"Sir," Bakura insisted, "I don't think you understand. Bad things happen when I'm near tools."

Bakura shook, as he could already hear his Yami cackling.

"Fine," the teacher growled, "I'll e-mail her right now. Until I hear back, you need to participate like everyone else."

Bakura sighed, "I hope she doesn't have her hands full."

*Back in Guidance*

The counselor drew a card and placed two traps on the field. "Now I place a monster face-down in defense mode."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "You seem to know this game pretty well."

The counselor smiled, "I watch kids play it all the time. Your move."

Yami drew a card and smiled, "I place a card face-down on the field. Then I summon, Gazelle, the Kind of Mythical Beasts, in attack mode!"

A giant version of the monster appeared out of nowhere. The counselor screamed, "A MONSTER! A REAL MONSTER!"

"Now do you think Yugi is crazy?" Yami asked.

"Yugi might not be," the counselor replied, "but you sure are!" Yami frowned.

"You'll regret those words," he said, "Gazelle, attack her face-down monster!"

The monster charged after the card. Then, a Giant Soldier of Stone appeared, and Gazelle ran smack into it. Yami's mouth dropped.

The counselor laughed, "looks like you lose five-hundred life points."

Yami frowned, "it looks like I may have underestimated you."

*Chemistry*

Marik sighed as he looked through his book. The teacher stood at the chalk board talking about compounds. Marik looked around the room, gazing at vials of liquids.

Marik raised his hand, "when we will get to mix chemicals?"

"Not until we go over all the safety guidelines," the teacher answered.

"And when will that be?" Marik asked with a frown.

"In about a week," the teacher answered, "and you must have a form signed by a guardian."

Marik groaned, "There's no way Ishizu will sign my form. Not after last time."

Marik had a small flashback to the previous month. He had been attending school in Egypt, and one of the lab assignments went horribly wrong. Though there were no reported fatalities, half the wing had to undergo construction.

"Wait," Marik said as a thought struck him, "I still have my Millennium Rod!" The classmates made an 'ewww' sound. "Not that kind of rod you pervs!"

Marik pulled out a long, golden staff that had the Eye of Horus on a ball at the top. Marik pointed the rod at his teacher, and suddenly the teacher looked more dazed and confused than previously.

"Now," Marik commanded, "let's mix some chemicals!"

*Back in Art*

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Pegasus yelled, "the next person that causes any trouble will go straight to the Shadow Realm! If you think I'm above using my Millennium Eye on a minor then you've got another thing coming!"

The class stared at him, as if he were crazy.

"The Shadow Realm?" a boy asked, "are you crazy?"

Pegasus pulled his hair away from his face, revealing his Millennium Eye. The eye glowed as a beam of light hit the boy. The boy's expression changed to that of a mindless zombie, and he fell out of his seat.

"NO!! STEVIE!!" another boy yelled.

"Now will you cooperate?" Pegasus asked. In response, everyone screamed and ran out of the room. Pegasus muttered to himself, "This could be bad."

*Back in Shop*

Bakura shook as he stood near a buzz saw and a piece of lumber. There was a long line of kids standing behind him. He'd been standing there for over a minute, and the group had had enough.

"Would you hurry it up!?" the teacher yelled.

All of a sudden, Bakura's Millennium Ring appeared, and he features changed ever so slightly.

"Alright, who said that!?" yelled the Thief Bakura, as he picked up a hammer, "Come say that to my face you coward!"

The teacher walked towards him and started yelling, "you put that hammer down right now or I'll expel you!"

The Thief Bakura laughed hysterically, causing everyone to back away from him.

"No you fool," he said, "I'll expel _you_, to the Shadow Realm!"

Bakura's Ring began to glow, and the room changed into a dark area of warped space. Then, all the tools came alive at once, and began to chase everyone around the room. Everyone screamed and ran around in circles and the Thief Bakura laughed hysterically.

_A/N: Well, I think this is the point where everyone starts to become traumatized. No wonder Yugi and his friends don't go to school. Keep the comments coming!_


	3. Per 1&2: Team Spirit & the Main Office

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series

*Home Ec*

"Alright," the teacher sighed as she looked at her room, "it looks like all the pizzas were damaged by the smoke. So it looks like we'll be making fried chicken instead."

The rest of the class glared at Joey and Tristan as they cleaned up their areas and heated up a pan of grease on the stove.

"Alright kids," the teacher instructed, "come get the flour and chicken."

The kids obeyed, and began dipping their drumsticks into a thick batter. After coating it carefully with flour, they dunked the chicken into the now hot oil.

"Hey, watch it!" Tristan warned Joey, "you got some grease on me!"

"Like this?" Joey asked, as he threw the drumstick into the oil, causing grease to hit Tristan.

"Hey, knock it off!" Tristan yelled. The teacher looked up, to see what was going on.

"That does it!" Tristan yelled, as he slung some grease at Joey.

"GREASE FIGHT!" Joey yelled as he picked up the pot (wearing potholders). Before anyone knew what was happening, Joey threw the entire pan at Tristan. Tristan ducked at the last minute, causing the grease to splash all over a girl.

"GAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS!!!" the girl screamed loudly.

"GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" the teacher yelled at Joey and Tristan.

"Geez," Tristan scoffed as they left the room. Joey commented, "Someone's cranky."

*P.E.*

A short line of girls stood a the edge of the soccer field. All of the girls wore ugly uniforms, as they themselves were pretty much ugly. The group consisted of an obese girl, a girl with glasses, freckles, and braces, a girl in a wheelchair, a girl with Copper-Lilia, a girl who was blind, deaf, and dumb, and last but not least, Tea Gardner.

"Welcome to cheerleading practice," said a husky, female coach, "Now, not a lot of people signed up, but we'll have to make due with what we've got. Now then, let's practice our cheers. Lilly, you first!"

A short girl with a blonde ponytail stepped forward, "Give me a T! Give me a E! Give me an A! Give me a MOTHER F$%ING PISS BALLS!"

Everyone stared at her as she covered her mouth with her pom-poms.

"Good try," the coach said with a smile. Lilly took a bow and quickly walked off the field.

*Outside of Art*

Pegasus followed the kids outside, where they were screaming hysterically and crying.

"MR. PEGASUS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" yelled the principal.

A boy answered for him, "He sent Stevie to the Shadow Realm!"

Pegasus' eye got big as the principal glared at him, "WHAT!" She yelled.

"Uh-uh, hold on!" Pegasus said, as he pulled out Stevie's soul card. The card glowed, and Stevie sat back up (his friend had dragged him outside).

"See?" Pegasus said nervously, "No harm done."

Stevie screamed and ran several feet away from Pegasus. He then curled up into the fetal position and rocked himself back and forth. The principal stared at Stevie, and then turned to face Pegasus.

"If his parents complain; you're fired!" she yelled, "Now don't let it happen again!"

*The Main Office*

Joey and Tristan took a deep breath as they walked into the office. They were surprised to see that it was fairly empty, aside from a good-looking blonde sitting at the front desk."Mai!?" Joey asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Hi Joey," she said with a big smile, "I'm the new secretary. I was hired just yesterday."

They then heard a crash coming from the guidance office.

"What's going on in there?" Tristan asked.

Mai shrugged, "I have no idea. She's had it locked all morning, and I've been hearing those noises for quite a while now."

"So," Mai asked to changed the subject, "what are you two doing here?"

"The teacher kicked us out for having a food fight," Joey answered.

"It was a grease fight!" Tristan yelled.

"Same difference," Joey said as he rolled his eyes. Mai stared at Joey.

"You honestly threw hot grease around the room?" Joey nodded in response to Mai's question, "Are you a moron?"

"Yes," Tristan answered for Joey. Joey growled and glared at him. Another loud crash came from the guidance office.

Kemo walked up to the microphone on the front desk and picked it up.

"Attention students!" he announced, "please rise for the pledge!" He then handed the microphone to Bandit Keith.

"I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States, OF AMERICA!!!"

"Um, Keith honey," Mai interrupted him, "we're in Japan."

"Go to hell you commie!" Keith yelled at Mai, then realized he was still holding the microphone, "Oops, uh, disregard that last sentence."

*P.E.*

The girls had gotten past their cheers, and were now building a human pyramid. Tea, the obese girl, and Lilly sat at the bottom, the nerdy girl and the blind/deaf/dumb girl made up the middle. The girl in the wheelchair rolled her way up a ramp to reach the top of the human pyramid. The group cheered when she made it to the top.

"Great job!" the coach said, "now let's practice our toss-ups!"

The group broke apart and formed a circle. They struggled to pick up the girl in the wheelchair, but managed. They then threw her up in the air."WEE!" she cheered, "Catch me Amy!"

Amy, the blind/deaf/dumb girl stood at a random spot, not moving. The girl in the chair screamed as she landed on top of Amy. Amy made a loud moan. The coach blew on her whistle.

"Get it together girls!" she scolded.

*History*

Kaiba groaned as Ishizu continued to discuss the era of Queen Cleopatra. Just a few more minutes at he could go about his plan. Several minutes later, the bell rang. The rest of the kids ran out, except for Kaiba.

"Hello Ishizu," he said as he approached her.

"Hello Kaiba," she asked, "why are you still here?"

"You can call me Seto," he said with a grin as he leaned in on her, "and I'm here because I want something."

"And what would that be?" Ishizu asked curiously.

Kaiba answered her question by planting a kiss on her. Though this took her by surprise, she made no attempt to break the kiss, and rested her hands on his shoulders. Then, the classroom door flew open, revealing several police officers.

"There she is! Take her down!" one of the cops yelled. The other cops quickly hand-cuffed her.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Ishizu yelled.

"Somebody reported that you were having a relationship with a student," the cop answered, "and now we clearly see this is true. You're going away for a long time Ms. Ishtar!"

"WHAT!? NO PLEASE! KAIBA, HELP!" Ishizu yelled as the cops carried her off. Kaiba laughed hysterically.

"Another victory for Seto Kaiba!"

*In the halls*

Marik laughed as he walked out of the smoking chemistry lab. Kids in the hallway coughed and wheezed as they tried to make their way through. Marik's laughter ceased when he saw his sister screaming and being carried off by cops.

Ishizu spotted Marik and cried, "SAVE ME!"

"HOLD ON SISTER!" Marik yelled as he pulled out his Millennium Rod.

He waved his rod at the cops, and they were swallowed up by the shadows. Luckily, everyone thought they were hallucinating due to the smoke. Ishizu cried as she ran towards her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" she cried, "Kaiba, he framed me!"

"What!?" Marik growled, "he'll pay for this!"

*Literature*

Kaiba, Duke, Miho, and Serenity settled into their seats as the teacher entered the room.

"Alright kids," he said, "we're just gonna finish watching The Odyssey."

The kids cheered as the teacher put on the movie. Miho blushed as she stared at Kaiba. Kaiba stared at the three dolls.

"Hi Mr. Kaiba," Miho said, "I'd like you to meet Seto Junior!"

Kaiba stared at her doll in disgust, "Why the hell did you name him after me? That's not my kid."

Tears swelled up in Miho's eyes. "How can you say that?" she asked, "he looks just like you!"

Kaiba growled, "it's a doll, Miho."

Serenity's doll started to cry. Serenity groaned as she pulled out a bottle.

"Joanna never stops eating," Serenity griped, "I think she has a glitch where she's just hungry all the time."

"Like the mutt?" Kaiba asked her.

"Don't call him that!" Serenity snapped.

"So who's her dad?" Kaiba teased, "Tristan or Duke?"

"I'm preoccupied with my own kid," Duke groaned. Then his doll started to cry. Duke sighed as he pulled out a bottle.

"So have you named her yet?" Serenity asked him curiously.

"Why should I?" Duke asked, "I'm only going to have her for a week."

"Why do girls get so excited over that stuff?" Kaiba asked, "they wouldn't like it if they had to take care of a real one."

"God Kaiba," Serenity said as she rolled her eyes, "you're so heartless." Kaiba grinned as Joanna began to cry again. Serenity groaned, "I guess I see your point."

*Back in the Main Office*

A flood of kids entered the office as they tried to report their stories as screaming came from the guidance office. Mai had never before seen so much chaos, and that was saying something!

"So let me get this straight," Mai tried to comprehend, "All the tools in shop class came alive, chased everyone down, and the teacher lost another finger? Are you sure you guys didn't just forget to unplug them?"

"We didn't even get a chance to plug them in," someone insisted, "that Bakura kid made it all happen with his necklace thing!"

Mai stared at them as if they were crazy. Then a thought hit her.

"Wait," Mai asked, "did his necklace have the eye of Horus on it by any chance?"

Everyone nodded. Mai remembered her encounter with Marik. She knew something strange was going on at the school. She pulled out the microphone and spoke into it.

"Ryou Bakura, you're wanted in the main office. Ryou Bakura, to the main office now!"

_A/N: Looks like these kids are getting themselves into quite some trouble, huh? I had a hard time figuring out what to do with Tea, but her friendship speeches made me decide she should be in cheerleading. Keep the comments coming guys!_


	4. Per 2: DHS & the Orichalcos

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...yet ;-)

_*The Dean's Office*_

Joey and Tristan had just been brought into the dean's office by Mai. They shook at the sight of the new dean: Dartz.

"OH NO!" the two boys exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Dartz said with a sinister grin, "I have waited a long time to get my revenge on you two! Do you have any idea what I do to the kids that get sent here?"

"Um, um," Tristan panicked, "let them go?"

Dartz laughed, "no dear boy. I offer their souls to the great Leviathan! He will be very pleased at what I'm going to offer him today."

_*Remedial Algebra*_

Tea Gardner stumbled into the room looking very confused. She was hoping to confront the teacher about her schedule mistake (since the counselor couldn't be contacted), but it seemed that the teacher wasn't there. She decided to take a seat and wait for the teacher to arrive.

Much to her surprise, the principal walked into the room with a bucket.

"Good morning kids," she said, "as you know, Mr. Jin is still in the shadow realm, and there were no substitutes that we could find, so today this will watch over you."

The principal placed the bucket onto a chair in front of the room. Tea raised her hand.

"Um, that's just a bucket of acorns," Tea said.

"How many acorns are in the bucket?" the principal challenged with a grin. She then turned and walked out of the room.

A boy walked up to the bucket and began counting, "One, two, uh...two." There was obviously hundreds in the bucket.

Tea groaned and rubbed her temples, "these kids defiantly need to learn math."

_*History*_

Ishizu walked back into the class panting.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized, "I had something that I had to take care of. Now then, let's discuss--hold on."

She pulled her Millennium Necklace out of her purse and put it on.

"There, no more nasty surprises today. As I was saying--"

She turned as glared at Weevil and Rex, "you two! Give me those fire crackers right now!"

Weevil and Rex looked baffled.

"How did she know!?" Rex exclaimed, "I was hiding them under my cap!"

Ishizu turned and looked at another boy, "and no you can't use the bathroom."

"But I don't even have to--" the boy began to argue, before a weird look possessed his face, "hey, can I use the--"

The boy remembered what she'd said as she glared at him, "why not?" he asked.

_*Biology*_

Mokuba walked into a large room filled with kids who looked rather surprised. Mokuba looked to the front and saw a familiar eight-year old instructing the class.

"Told you this school was cheap," a boy commented to his friend.

"For your information," Rebecca snapped, "the school allowed me to start teaching here because of my high IQ and the fact that I just earned a Master's Degree in three months!"

Mokuba blushed at the sight of her. She looked at him and smiled.

"You can sit up front Mokuba," she said as she pulled up a chair.

Mokuba sat down and pulled out his book.

"Now then," Rebecca said as she pulled out a piece of chalk, "today we will be discussing asexual reproduction, and no, this subject doesn't intimidate me by the least."

Rebecca turned and looked at a boy, "Bobby, no passing notes. Now read it aloud."

The boy with long hair stood up and read his note, "Hey Rick, our new teacher is hot."

The rest of the class snickered and looked grossed out. Rebecca sighed, "this is going to be a long day."

_*Back in History*_

Ishizu continued to punish the kids ahead of time before they finally asked why.

"Hey miss," Weevil asked, "how do you know about all this stuff?"

"Well," she answered, "it's because of my Millennium Necklace. It allows me to see into the future."

"Like that thing Yugi has?" Rex asked.

"Sort of," Ishizu continued, "well, since today's topic is about Egypt, I suppose I can tell you about the Millennium Items. There are seven items, each looking a bit different and possessing different abilities. Generally they are all golden and hold the Eye of Horus, and can perform shadow magic. Mine lets me see into the future, and Yugi's, well...it lets him become possessed by an ancient pharaoh."

"Do all items hold ancient souls?" a girl asked.

"No dear," Ishizu answered, "just Yugi and Bakura's."

"Can they all send people to the Shadow Realm?" another boy asked.

Ishizu blinked, "wow, you all seem to know much already. But to answer your question, I'm not sure. I've never really tried sending anyone to the Shadow Realm before."

"Can you send Weevil!?" Rex asked, receiving a punch from Weevil in return.

"Now now," Ishizu tried to assure, "doing such a thing would not be appropriate--"

"GET THAT NECKLACE!" Weevil yelled.

Before she knew what was happening, everyone got out of their seats and pinned Ishizu to the ground.

_*Back in the Dean's Office*_

"Now then," Dartz said as he pulled out a piece of stone, "come forth, soldiers of the Orichalcos!"

Giant monsters with body armor and red eyes appeared out of a green light emitted from the stone. Joey and Tristan screamed and kicked at the door in attempt to knock it down. Dartz laughed hysterically at their feeble attempts.

"Dat does it!" Joey yelled as he pulled out a card, "come out Red-Eyes!"

Much to Dartz' surprise, a giant black dragon appeared in the room. It clawed at the monsters as Tristan pulled out cards of his own.

"Come on Super Roboyarou!"

_*The Main Office*_

As she was waiting on Bakura, Mai continued to hear noises coming from the guidance office, and now from the dean's office too.

"What the hell is going on!?" Mai exclaimed as she ran towards the door of the Dean's office.

Her expression dropped at the sight of Dartz, the Orichalcos soldiers, and live monsters of the Red-Eyes dragon and the Super Roboyarou.

"That does it!" Mai yelled as she stormed off.

Dartz, Joey, Tristan, and the duel monsters started at her as she walked into the principal's office. Moments later, the principal stomped out of her office, looking very angry.

"That does it!" the principal yelled, "come forth Exodia!"

She pulled out five cards, and the forbidden monster appeared out of a golden seal. Dartz trembled at the site of it. A beam shot out of the beast's palm, and wiped out all of Dartz' monsters. Dartz fell to his knees as Joey and Tristan cheered.

"Go back to class!" the principal barked at them. They obeyed.

_*Literature*_

Everyone in the room yelled and covered their ears as Duke's doll continued to scream.

"For God's sake Devlin!" Kaiba yelled, "shut that damn thing up!"

"I'm trying!" Duke yelled as he attempted to change it's diaper.

Serenity had taped her bottle into her doll's mouth, ceasing it's constant hungry cries as a result. Miho's doll seemed to be as quiet and reserved as Kaiba.

"See?" Miho asked Kaiba, "he's so quiet, just like you!"

"For the love of God," Kaiba growled, "he's not mine!"

Duke poorly placed the new diaper on the doll, yet the crying continued. Moments later, cops barged into the room, along with a woman in a dress-outfit.

"Are you Duke Devlin?" the woman asked as she pointed to him.

"Um, yeah," he answered, "what's going on?"

"I'm here on behalf of DHS," she replied, "I've received hundreds of complaints, so I'm here to take your baby away."

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

The cops dragged Duke to the back of the room and restrained him. The woman took the doll and gave it a bottle. It stopped crying as she wrapped it in a blanket. She took it and walked out the door.

"NO, PLEASE!" Duke yelled, "I'LL GET AN F! COME BACK!"

The cops dragged Duke out of the room as Kaiba fell to the floor laughing.

"Aw man," Serenity whined, "poor Duke. I wish we could help him."

"Why not bust him out of jail and get the doll back?" Kaiba laughed, "that is, if you're brave enough."

Serenity and Miho grinned. Kaiba frowned.

"You two know I'm kidding, right?" Kaiba asked.

_*Guidance*_

Yami wasn't doing so well in his duel. He was down to about 600 life-points and the counselor had only lost 500. Yami had Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode and the counselor had Summoned Skull and a face-down monster on the field.

"This is great!" the counselor cheered, "now I know why you kids love dueling so much! Imagine me, becoming the new king of games!"

"Um, don't you mean queen?" Yami corrected.

"Whatever," the counselor sneered, "Summoned Skull, attack his Magnet Warrior!"

"Not so fast," he smirked, "I activate Magic Cylinder! Summoned Skull's attack is directed at your life points!"

"No big deal," the counselor gloated, "I still have four-hundred more points than you. Alright then, I end my turn."

Yami drew a card, and a giant grin appeared on his face.

"This duel is over. I activate Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field!"

All of the monsters were blown away by a giant wind.

"Next, I play Mystical Space-Typhoon, destroying your trap card! Now, I play Monster Reborn, and revive Summoned Skull!"

Summoned Skull rose from the ground. The counselor began to shake nervously.

"Attack her life-points directly!"

The beast attacked it's former master, causing her to collapse. Soon, the room returned to normal. Yami grinned.

"Well, it looks like I won," he said, "which means, Yugi gets to stay here."

"Fine," the counselor growled, "just go!"

The puzzle lit up, and Yugi returned to his normal self.

"Wow," Yugi said as he turned to leave, "I hope things didn't get too out of hand today."

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school. Speaking of school, Dartz is almost as strict as my dean, almost _;-)_ Anyway, keep the comments coming, I need more!_


	5. Per 2: Espanola & Yami Bakura’s Break

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not and will never be mine

Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it. It's nice to know that people enjoy my work. Anyways, read and enjoy.

*****

_*The Main Office*_

Bakura walked nervously into the office as Mai glared at him.

"Oh dear," Bakura asked, "am I in some sort of trouble?"

"Can it Bakura!" Mai snapped, "the kids in shop class told me about everything. You're in severe trouble. The principal wants to see you immediately!"

Bakura gasped loudly and looked completely shocked.

"Why!?" he asked, "what happened!?"

Bakura caught something out of the corner of his eye, and saw the counselor sitting in the corner rocking herself in the fetal position.

"Um, what's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Beats me," Mai answered with a shrug.

_*Study Hall*_

Yugi met up with Joey in the library to catch up on work. The library wasn't very packed at all, and Joey sat at the computer typing.

"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted as he sat next to him, "how was first period?"

"It was horrible," Joey answered, "da room caught on fire and Tristan and I went to da office for having a grease fight. Then Dartz tried offering our souls to dat Leviathan thing!"

"Wow," Yugi apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Joey asked, "so how was your morning?"

"Well, I had a shadow duel with the guidance counselor. She tried having me expelled."

"Dane," Joey said with a whistle.

"NO DOWNLOADING MUSIC!" someone yelled. Joey and Yugi jumped, and looked around. "Over here!" the voice yelled.

Joey and Yugi looked back at the monitor and saw Noah's face. "GAH! NOAH!?" Joey hollered.

"Do you know anyone else who's trapped in cyberspace?" Noah asked with deep sarcasm.

"Eh, Google?" Joey answered.

"Noah," Yugi asked, "why are you here?"

"Hmph," Noah said with a smirk, "if you must know, I'm the new librarian. The school figured they could keep a closer eye on students if they uploaded me into every computer."

"Now why would they do that?" Yugi asked.

"Some idiot ordered 12,000 pizzas and had them delivered to our school last week," Noah answered. Yugi looked over at Joey, who was whistling and twiddling his thumbs.

"And I needed a job to pay for my body operation," Noah continued, "If I make enough, the doctors will take an orphan and upload my mind into their body."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Yugi yelled.

"Yeah!" Joey butted in, "they should do it for free!" Yugi turned to Joey and gave him a look. "What?" Joey asked.

_*In the student parking lot*_

Serenity and Miho ran behind the trees by the parking lot. They had their dolls strapped onto their backpacks. They watched carefully as the school gates opened for an exiting vehicle. The gate closed as soon as the car left.

"Shoot," Miho whined, "the gates are controlled by the guards. They'll never let us out."

"If only we had a car," Serenity moaned.

They looked across the parking lot and saw workers unloading food from a van into the storage unit of the cafeteria. Serenity and Miho crept along the trees until the reached the vehicle. When the men carried the last box into the storing area, they quickly jumped into the van and hid in the back corner. The workers closed up the back doors and drove off.

_*Spanish*_

"Hola class," the teacher greeted.

"HOLA MR. GOMEZ!" the class cheered, except for one boy.

"Marik," Mr. Gomez said sternly, "please participate."

Marik rolled his eyes and grunted, "aloha."

"That's Hawaiian," Mr. Gomez pointed out.

"That's close enough," Marik snapped back, "don't make me get my rod."

"A hot rod?" a boy asked.

"A what!?" Marik asked in disgust.

"You know, a car. You don't know what a hot-rod is?"

"I grew up in Egypt, I think you should cut me some slack," Marik replied.

"Hey, Egypt is all desert like Mexico!" someone called out.

Marik put his hand over his head, "why must I be surrounded by complete morons?"

"Um, budget cuts?" Tristan suggested.

"Oh, right," Marik said.

"Hey Marik," Mr. Gomez asked, "do you think you could use your rod to persuade the principal into giving me a raise?"

Marik raised an eyebrow, "what's in it for me?"

"A year supply of A's," Mr. Gomez answered.

"DEAL DONE!"

"Hey Mr. Gomez, can I have free A's?" Tristan begged.

"Depends," he answered, "What can you do?"

"I can...um...I'm not sure," Tristan answered.

"Then no," Mr. Gomez replied. Tristan looked down in shame.

_*The Principal's Office*_

Bakura stood nervously as the principal screamed at him. He had never felt so confused and guilty in his life.

"I have had it with all this shadow realm business!" she yelled, "I'm going to start putting in metal detectors so I can have those items confiscated! Give me your Millennium Ring right now!"

"I-I can't!" Bakura stuttered, "I don't know where it is! It just comes and goes--"

"That does it!" the principal yelled, "give it to me now, or you will be expelled!"

All of a sudden, Bakura's Millennium Ring appeared. Then, his features changed slightly and he laughed maniacally.

"We shall see who's really in charge here," the thief Bakura hissed, "say hello, to the shadow realm!"

The principal screamed as the shadows swallowed her up. The thief Bakura laughed maniacally. Mai rubbed her temples as she heard loud laughing coming from the principal's office.

"I need a new job," she groaned.

_*Remedial Algebra*_

Tea began writing out equations on the board. The students looked immensely confused. A boy raised his hand.

"Miss, what's with all those letters?" he asked.

"The letters represent numbers," Tea answered as she continued writing.

"So does 'A_'_ represent '1_'_?" a girl asked

Tea stared at her. "Now why would you think that?" she asked.

"Cuz 'A' is the first letter in the alphabet," she responded.

Tea sighed and shook her head, "no, it doesn't work like that."

"Miss, what's the alphabet?" another kid asked.

The rest of the class snickered. Tea groaned as she rubbed her temples. A boy turned his head and looked out the window.

"HEY! A FIGHT!" he yelled.

At once, all the kids jumped out of their seats and rushed over to the window. They knocked over desks and the bookshelf in the process.

"STUDENTS, PLEASE!" Tea pleaded.

The kids ignored her as they watched the fight heat up. Two fat girls were hitting and clawing at each other. Nearby kids attempted to walk past them, but they took up the whole walkway space.

"YOU'RE FAT!" one of them yelled. "NO YOU'RE FAT!" the other yelled.

"YOU'RE BOTH FAT!" the Thief Bakura yelled, "NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"WHAT!?" they yelled as they stopped fighting and glared at him.

"You heard me!" he yelled again, "roll off the sidewalk so I can get to class!"

Tea yelled at 'her' kids to get away from the window, but they wouldn't budge. Then, all the kids screamed and ran away from the window. Tea walked up to the window to see what was going on. All she saw were two boys running off campus and Bakura, who was surrounded by a slight black fog.

"Looks like the fight's over," Tea said.

_*Back in Spanish*_

Mr. Gomez instructed the class how to tell time in Spanish. Marik had left class to seek out the principal and Tristan sat in his chair with his hands in-between his legs, looking very uncomfortable. Finally, he raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Tristan begged.

"Say it in Spanish, please," Mr. Gomez ordered.

"Um, puedo...usar--I'M GONNA PISS MY PANTS IF I DON'T GO!"

Mr. Gomez sighed and handed him a pass. Tristan walked out the room with his hands in-between his legs. After he left, Marik re-entered.

"So do I get my raise?" Mr. Gomez asked.

"Bakura got to her before I could," Marik answered, "I'm afraid you won't be getting anything for quite some time."

"Alright, I quit," Mr. Gomez said.

He grabbed his briefcase and walked out the room. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"What do we do now?" a girl asked.

_*Biology*_

The Thief Bakura grinned madly as he walked into the room. For he saw that his teacher was no other than an eight year old girl.

"This will be too easy," he snickered to himself.

"That took long enough," Rebecca said to the thief Bakura, "so what did the principal want?"

"Does it matter?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Rebecca sighed and went back to writing on the board.

"Alright class," she instructed, "everyone go to the back of the lab and get your supplies. We'll be dissecting today."

Several people groaned and the Thief Bakura looked immensely happy. Everyone gathered up their supplies.

"Hey Bakura," Mokuba asked him, "can I be your lab partner?"

"If you wish," the Thief answered, "just let me do the dissecting."

"Um...okay," Mokuba said as he blinked, "I never took you as the dissecting type."

The Thief Bakura put on his goggles and grabbed a knife. He grinned as he saw Rebecca approach them with a box. Rebecca pulled a flower out of the box and placed it on his tray. He frowned as he looked at the flower.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" he yelled at Rebecca.

"A flower," Rebecca replied with a snappy attitude.

"I know what it is!" he yelled again, "I want to know why the hell you gave it to me!"

"We're going to dissect it," Mokuba answered.

"WHAT!?" the Thief yelled at him. Mokuba flinched.

"Bakura, watch your language or I'll send you back to the principal!" Rebecca warned.

"You watch your back," he snapped, "or I'll send this knife into it!"

"Bakura!" Mokuba yelled, "you can't threaten the teacher!"

"I just did!" he yelled back. Mokuba flinched again.

"That does it mister," Rebecca said, "go to the office!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, the Thief Bakura jumped over the counter with a knife and lunged at Rebecca. Mokuba made a weak attempt to try and hold him back. Rebecca ran out of the room screaming as the Thief Bakura chased her.

_A/N: This took a while for me to put together, but there you go. If you had trouble figuring it out, the Thief Bakura banished those two girls to the shadow realm. As always, feel free to review._


	6. Per 3: Thelma & Louise…in America!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

This is where the randomness ends and the storylines begin. To give a quick summary, Serenity and Miho are trying to break Duke out of jail, and the Thief Bakura is planning to steal the Millennium Items, with a little help. As always, read and enjoy.

*****

_*Domino Police Station*_

Miho and Serenity walked into the main entrance, which was large and filled with bookshelves, plants, and several desks. One of the secretaries looked up at them.

"Can I help you two?" she asked.

"Yes," Serenity said as she stepped forward, "we were wondering how much it would be to bail out our friend."

"That depends," the secretary answered, "who's your friend?"

"Duke Devlin," Miho answered.

"UGH!" the secretary screamed, "that dirty child abuser!? He's never getting out, just forget it!"

Serenity and Miho flinched. They backed away slowly as the secretary answered her phone. Miho pulled Serenity off to the side.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

Serenity pointed to the other secretary. Her and Miho walked over to her.

"Excuse me," Serenity spoke up, "but we'd like to see our friend, Duke Devlin."

"No problem," the secretary said, "he's upstairs in the interrogation room."

"Thanks," Serenity said.

Her and Miho rushed upstairs and darted down the halls.

_*The Main Office*_

Rebecca sat bruised and battered in a seat next to Ishizu, who was silently rocking herself. She was waiting for the principal, or Dartz, to get to her so she could have Bakura expelled once and for all. Mai suddenly walked in with a bowl of salad, and gasped at the sight of Rebecca.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, "what happened?"

"What happened?" Rebecca answered, "Bakura chased me out of my own classroom with a scalpel, and I tripped and fell down the stairs. Then he tried to scalp me, but the bell rang, so he went to his other class."

"My kids beat me mercilessly and stole my Millennium Necklace," Ishizu said, then broke down and cried.

"OH MY GOD!" Mai yelled, "I'm getting Dartz right now!"

_*AP Calculus*_

The bell had just rang, releasing all students to their next class. Kaiba marched into his class with a somewhat more pleasant attitude.

"Finally," he muttered to himself, "something challenging."

"Please have a seat, Seto," said a familiar voice.

Kaiba dropped his books at the voice. He turned around and saw his step-father with a piece of chalk in his hand.

"GOZABURO!?" Kaiba yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Hmph, what do you think!?" he growled in response, "you took my company, and this was all I could get for a job. Now have a seat!"

"No!" Kaiba yelled, "I'm leaving!"

"Fine then," Gozaburo growled, "I'll just mark you absent."

Kaiba turned around and glared at him. He missed so much school due to his job, he couldn't afford to miss anymore. Kaiba growled and went over to his seat.

"That's better," Gozaburo said as the other kids walked in, "now son, let's see if you've learned anything under my studies."

_*Geography*_

"Alright kiddies, this may be geography class, but there's only one country that really matters--AMERICA!"

Bandit Keith sat in front of a group of about thirty kids. Many kids looked offended at his remark. Joey and Tea groaned at the sight of their teacher.

"What's wit' all 'dese new teachers lately?" Joey asked Tea.

"I don't know," she answered, "something about students sending the old teachers to the Shadow Realm or something."

"The shadow realm!" Keith yelled, "excellent topic! The shadow realm is a third-world country located between Peru and Argentina! But it goes by another name as well, Brazil!"

"Um, Keith," Tea asked as the kids stared at him, "do you know anything about geography?"

"Not really," Keith admitted, "I just know about America."

_*Art*_

Pegasus whistled merrily to himself as he cleaned the board. Thief Bakura had already started drawing a picture of Yugi with his brains all over the floor. Beside him, Weevil and Rex whistled.

"Now that's what I call art!" Rex exclaimed.

"Thanks, I guess," Thief Bakura hissed.

"Hey," Weevil asked as he pointed to Bakura's Millennium Ring, "is that a Millennium item?"

Bakura stopped drawing and looked at him.

"How would you know?" he asked curiously.

"Weevil and I snared Ishizu's," Rex bragged, "and it only took twenty kids and a baseball bat to hold her down."

The thief's eyes lit up, as if it Yugi really were lying on the ground dying. He thought it was perfect; not only was Pegasus and his eye in range, but so was Ishizu's necklace.

"Really?" he asked, "would you care to show me?"

"You can look at it," Weevil said firmly, "but if you touch it you're bug juice!"

The thief chuckled, and lied, "oh no need to worry. I would never consider doing such a thing."

_*Back in the Police Station*_

Serenity and Miho walked towards the end of the hall, where they were greeted by an officer.

"Are you here to see Duke?" he asked. Serenity and Miho nodded.

The cop opened the door and entered the room. Serenity pulled Miho aside.

"Distract him while I bust Duke out," Serenity whispered.

Miho nodded and walked over to the cop.

"Hey officer," she greeted with an annoyingly cheerful attitude, "are you single?"

The cop turned around and stared at her. "What?" he asked.

"I just _love_ a man in uniform," Miho said, giving a very creepy attempt at a seductive smile.

As the cop continued to stare at Miho, Serenity pulled out a chair and lifted it above her head. Miho looked at Serenity and screeched. The cop turned around, and was quickly slammed in the head and fell to the ground.

"Sorry," Serenity apologized as the cop drooled.

Miho opened the door, and they quickly led Duke out. As they ran down the halls, they were stopped by several cops.

"FREEZE!" they yelled.

Serenity looked around for another way out. As she did this, the cop she had hit came stumbling out the interrogation room with a gun.

"SHOOT HER IN THE FACE!" he ordered the other cops.

Serenity, Miho, and Duke screamed as the cops opened fire on them. Without thinking, they ran towards a window at the end of the hall and jumped out. Glass and bullets followed them on the way down to the parking lot.

_*Back in Geography*_

"Alright kiddies," Keith said, as he pointed to a map, "where is the location of the Statue of Liberty?"

Joey and Tea's hands immediately shot up.

"Let's see, I don't like Joey, so Tea!"

Joey groaned and sunk into his chair. Tea stood up and gave her answer.

"It's located on Liberty Island in New York!"

"Very good!" Keith praised, "you know very much about America."

"Yeah, well," Tea said as she blushed, "I plan on moving there after graduation."

"Yeah," Joey chimed in, "she's gonna be a table dancer!"

Tea smacked Joey hard as the other kids laughed loudly.

"Joey! I'm not gonna be a table dancer! I'm going to be in Broadway!"

"Whatever," Joey said with a slight smirk, "I'll be sure to visit you at work."

Tea and Keith turned pale as the kids continued laughing.

"Joey, you are _such_ a perv!" Tea groaned.

_*Back in Art*_

Weevil pulled the Millennium Necklace out of his book bag and held it out for the thief to see. The Thief Bakura grinned madly.

"So," he asked curiously, "have you unlocked it's powers yet?"

"Well, we are planning to send Yugi to the Shadow Realm with it," Rex answered.

"It possesses that power?" the thief asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Millennium item, why shouldn't it?" Weevil answered.

The thief thought about that possibility. All the other items had the power to vanquish people to the shadow realm; why would there be one item that couldn't?

"Tell you what," the thief whispered, "why don't you run a test drive on Pegasus?"

"What!? The creator of duel monsters!?" Weevil exclaimed silently.

"Are you crazy!?" Rex asked in a whisper.

"You don't understand," the thief implored, "he has a Millennium item as well. Once we take it, we need to make sure he doesn't get us into big trouble."

Weevil and Rex's faces lit up.

"Ooh," Weevil asked, "why didn't you just say so?"

As they plotted, Pegasus had already walked up to their desks.

"My my Bakura," Pegasus said, "it looks like you're the only one who's actually working. Can I see?"

Before the thief could protest, Pegasus grabbed his piece of work. Pegasus' smile faded as he got a better look at it, and turned pale. Apparently, the sight of Yugi's brains everywhere was too much for him; for he passed out cold ten seconds later. Nobody in the room seemed to be paying attention, for they were all talking on their cell phones and listening to music.

"Wow," the thief said as he stared at Pegasus, "that works too."

Weevil, Rex, and the thief pushed at each other in an attempt to get the Eye first. Unfortunately, Rex squirmed his way out of the fighting mess and hovered over Pegasus.

"Finally," Rex said, as he pulled out the eye, "an item of my very own."

Weevil and the thief stared at Rex as he held the Eye. Much to their surprise, it did nothing. Rex began to look very annoyed.

"How do you turn this thing on!?" he yelled.

"You stick it in your head, idiot!" the thief hissed.

"WHAT!?" Rex yelled, "I'm not putting this thing in my head, forget it!"

"Then give it to me!" Weevil yelled.

Weevil and the thief jumped on Rex. Rex attempted to pull away from them, and held the Eye closely to him. This time, the other kids did notice, and stared at them very strangely.

_A/N: Well, it took some time, but there's the beginning of a chaotic adventure. I'm still thinking of a good storyline for the other characters, so please give me some time. Anyways, feel free to review._


	7. Per 3: Yugi’s Mission & Fights for Items

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_*The Main Office*_

Dartz consulted Rebecca and Ishizu as Mai sat at her desk eating a salad. After about ten minutes, the two women left. Dartz sighed and picked up the microphone.

"Yugi Muto, we need you at the front office," he announced, "Yugi Muto, to the front office."

Mai looked up at Dartz.

"Wow," she commented, "you sure are taking your job pretty seriously. Well, aside from that incident with Joey earlier."

"Thanks," Dartz said, "that's just because there's more serious matters at hand now."

Yugi ran into the office panting. He screeched when he saw Dartz.

"What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm the dean," he answered, "and I have a job for you."

_*In the Hall*_

Mokuba had left class to use the restroom. The closest decent one was all the way across campus. Earlier that morning he had walked into one near the library, and it was nasty. Toilet paper had been piled up in the corner and the water flowing from the faucets wouldn't stop running. A pentagram had also been carved into the bathroom floor.

Before Mokuba could enter the restroom, somebody grabbed him from behind.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" he cried.

"Sorry kid," the man apologized, "but your time is up."

"LET ME GO!" Mokuba continued to yell, "I'LL PEE ON YOU!"

_*Health*_

"Alright kids," Allister said as he stood in front of a TV, "today we'll be talking about the effects of hormones on the body. Do you think you can be mature about it?"

A sound of crickets filled the air as one kid coughed in the far back. A boy raised his hand.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Allister sighed and put the movie in. Marik groaned in the far back.

"Come on," Tristan assured, "it won't be so bad."

"How in Ra's name did I get stuck in two classes with you!?" he asked.

Tristan didn't answer, and went back to watching the movie.

"We never watched such things in Egypt," Marik grumbled.

"Did you even have television in Egypt?" Tristan asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that!?" Marik yelled.

"Hey," Tristan moaned, "go easy on me. I don't know much about Egypt. I just found out that it has grass."

Marik stared at Tristan in disgust.

_*Back in the Office*_

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"You see," Dartz began, "the principal called Bakura down to the office. And ever since then, we haven't been able to find her. We think she may have been sent to the Shadow Realm. We need you to go get her."

"What!?" Yugi asked, "but, I don't think I can just go there. Besides, how will I get back?"

"Your old friend Shadi will assist you," Dartz replied.

A dark-skinned man in a turban wearing a robe entered the office. He wore the Millennium Key around his neck.

"I have sensed a great disturbance at this school," Shadi spoke, "A young group of kids have already stolen two of the Millennium Items, and three of your friends are wanted by the police. Without Mrs. Yudai, the school will continue to spiral into chaos."

"Oh come on," Yugi insisted, "crazy things are always going on. Besides, can't Dartz just summon his Orichalcos soldiers or something?"

"I suggested that," Dartz grumbled, "but apparently Shadi thinks that wouldn't be appropriate."

"And what say does Shadi have?" Yugi asked.

"I'm the assistant principal," he answered, "now then Yugi, open your mind, and I will lead you to the Shadow Realm."

Shadi's Millennium Key lit up as Yugi stared into it. A girl walking by the office saw Yugi fall to the floor as the Key continued to glow. She ran off screaming and crying.

_*Downtown Domino*_

Duke, Serenity, and Miho had landed safely into the bushes and were continuing to run from the cops. They ran down the street as cars honked at them. Duke ran up to a Taxi cab and pulled the driver out. He jumped into the driver's seat as Miho and Serenity got into the back. Duke sped off down the street as cop cars chased him.

"This is crazy!" Duke yelled, "all I did was forget to feed my doll!"

"They probably thought it was real," Serenity suggested, "damn realistic dolls."

Duke and Miho stared at Serenity, who was slightly blushing.

"And just when did you start cussing!?" Miho asked.

"Sorry," Serenity apologized, "I've been a bad girl lately."

"YOU THINK!?" Duke yelled as the cop sirens got louder.

"DUKE DEVLIN! STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" the cops yelled.

"This is just great," Duke groaned, "now I'm gonna get charged with child neglect, breaking out of jail, and stealing a vehicle. Can my day get any worse!?"

Just as he said that, they came across a bridge that was lifting up to make way for a ship. The three of them screamed as Duke failed to put on the brakes. The car flew off the end of the bridge like it were a ramp, and landed safely on the other side. Dozens of cop cars plummeted into the ocean and on top of the cargo ship below.

_*Back in Health*_

Allister sat in the back of the room reading a sports magazine as the rest of the class slept.

"This movie sucks," Tristan finally admitted, "do something about it Marik!"

"Alright then," Marik said as he pulled out his Millennium Rod, "hey, teacher!"

"What!?" Allister yelled as he glared at Marik. Suddenly, his expressions changed, and he bore the Millennium symbol on his forehead, "now class, let's watch Hostel."

Marik laughed as he pulled a DVD out of his backpack and placed it into the DVD player.

"I'll go order pizza," the zombified Allister said as he walked out the room.

"Does it have to be Hostel?" Tristan asked with a frown.

"YES!" Marik yelled, "now shut up or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Is...is it less scary than Hostel?" Tristan asked, "cuz if so you can send me!"

"Don't be a wuss," Marik said as he pulled out his cell phone, "I'm gonna see if Bakura can come down here."

_*Art*_

The Thief Bakura had successfully obtained the Millennium Eye and Necklace, and sent everyone to the Shadow Realm. He laughed hysterically as he snuck into Pegasus' refrigerator. Then, he frowned when he saw the food.

"Bleu Cheese? BLAH!" he exclaimed, "oou, wine!"

He opened up the bottle and drank straight from it. He spit it out not two seconds later.

"This isn't wine! It's punch!" he yelled as he threw the bottle at a wall, causing glass to fly everywhere.

His cell phone rang, and the sound of 'Pulse of the Maggots' filled the room. He opened it an answered, "Hello?"

"BAKURA!" Marik screamed from the other line, "Come down to the Health room! We're watching Hostel!"

"Hostel!? That's my favorite movie!" Thief Bakura yelled, "I'll be right down!"

_*AP Calculus*_

Kaiba groaned as Gozaburo placed a blind-fold on him.

"Remember Seto," he said with a sick grin, "if you get the equation wrong, it's the electric chair for you!"

The rest of the kids shuddered as they looked at a metal chair with a car battery hooked up to it.

"Is this legal?" a girl asked as she raised her hand.

"It is if you keep your trap shut about it!" Gozaburo snarled. The girl began to cry.

"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba yelled, "I can't even see what's on the board!"

"You have ten seconds!" Gozaburo yelled as he pulled out a timer.

Kaiba grabbed a piece of chalk and rushed across the board. Gozaburo and the other kids stared in disbelief as Kaiba wrote out the answer with no problems and no mistakes. Kaiba put the chalk down as soon as the timer went off.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Gozaburo screamed.

Kaiba grinned madly as he took his blindfolds off.

"So old man?" he asked, "what do you have to say about that?"

"You have won Seto," he said as he bowed his head, "today was a great failure for me. So it is appropriate that I put an end to my shame."

Whispers started flying around the room as Gozaburo walked over towards the window. Kaiba groaned and rolled his eyes.

"For the love of God," he groaned, "not this crap again."

"See you in hell, Seto!" Gozaburo yelled.

He laughed delusionally as he jumped out the window. Kaiba frowned as the other kids screamed and looked out the window. They saw Gozaburo lying the ground two feet below them. Kaiba stuck his head out the window.

"Next time look before you jump," he said with a snarl.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Gozaburo yelled as he sat up and examined himself, "I must be immune to death!"

"And the dementia begins to set in," Kaiba commented as he walked back to his desk.

_*Back in Health*_

Marik laughed madly as the rest of the kids threw up and passed out. Tristan sat in the corner of the room rocking himself back and forth. Allister continued to hand Marik snacks.

"I'M HERE!" the Thief yelled as he slammed the door in.

"EXCELLENT!" Marik yelled, "I'll rewind it to the beginning for you!"

"NO!!!" the other kids protested. Marik turned around and glared at them. They shut up.

"Hey Marik," the Thief bragged, "check out what I got."

Marik's eyes lit up as the Thief Bakura pulled out the Millennium Eye and Necklace.

"Amazing!" Marik cried, "all we need now are the--wait a minute. How did you get the Millennium Necklace!? What did you do to my sister!?!"

Marik stood up and glared down at the thief.

"I didn't do anything," he growled, "Weevil and Rex took her necklace!"

"LIAR!" Marik yelled.

Marik smacked the thief in the head with his Millennium Rod. The thief growled and knocked it out of his hands.

"I bet you'll take my Rod next you little thief!" Marik screamed.

"Watch it! I'll send you to the Shadow Realm, I swear!""GO AHEAD!"

The thief smirked as the Millennium Ring lit up. Then, unexpected black waves flowed up and down along the necklace. A monotonous female voice came from the Ring.

"SHADOW REALM, FULL."

"DARN IT!" the thief yelled, "no matter, I will take you down mano-a-mano!"

Marik and the thief took swings at each other as the kids watched in horror.

_A/N: Well, I finally got a story-line going for Yugi and Mokuba. I'm still working on some for the other people, which will probably be in the next chapter or so. Btw, 'mano-a-mano' means 'hand to hand', and the pentagram is the sign of the devil. Leave me a review and tell me what you think._


	8. Per 3: Noah’s Mishap & Principal Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_*Domino Hospital*_

A group of doctors surrounded an unconscious body. At the head, wires were hooked up from a computer. After about half an hour, the data from the computer fully uploaded.

"Excellent," one of the doctors said, "now, let's wake him up."

The doctor removed the wires from the head, and stepped back steadily. The boy's eyes opened slowly.

"It worked!" the doctor exclaimed, "Noah, how are you feeling?"

Noah sat up off the table, and examined his arms and legs in awe.

"I can't believe it!" he squealed, "finally, a body of my own!"

Noah looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. Sitting on the table, was the body of Mokuba Kaiba. Noah screamed for five minutes straight. The doctors back away.

"Sir, what's wrong!?" they asked.

Noah screamed, "You were supposed to give me the body of an orphan!"

"We did," the doctor replied.

"BUT THIS IS MOKUBA KAIBA'S BODY!"

"Well," the doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck, "You didn't really specify which orphan we should use."

"Wait, what did you do with his mind!?" Noah yelled.

"Um, I saved it on a disk," he replied.

"PUT IT BACK!" Noah yelled.

"Alright, let me find it," he said as he began looking around. Another man entered the room with a bag of video games.

"I returned that Mortal Combat game," he said, "now we can play Tekken and Resident Evil."

The doctor's eyes widened, "Oh no. I saved that boy's mind on that game!"

"YOU SAVED HIS MIND ON A MORTAL COMBAT DISK!?" Noah yelled.

The men flinched, "um, don't worry. We'll just go back and get it. No problem at all."

"Alright," Noah said, "but I'm going with you!"

_*In the Shadow Realm*_

Shadi and Yugi walked along a dark, gloomy gravesite. Strangely, it was immensely crowded with tons of people standing around talking.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked Shadi, "why are all these people here?"

"Bakura happened," Pegasus said bitterly, as he crossed his arms.

"He sent all of you to the Shadow Realm!?" Shadi asked in panic.

"Actually," a group of officers spoke up, "Marik sent us here when we tried arresting his pedophile sister. But with everyone else, Bakura did it."

"YUUGI!" cried a familiar male voice.

Yugi gasped as he saw his Grandpa sitting at the other end of the graveyard.

"GRANDPA!?" Yugi exclaimed, "how did you get here!?"

"I tried picking you up so we could celebrate your birthday," Solomon replied, "and when I got to the office, Bakura sent everybody to the Shadow Realm!"

"Today's your birthday?" Shadi asked. Yugi nodded. "I am so sorry. Here, let me try to send some of these people back."

Shadi's Key lit up. Several people, including Pegasus, Weevil, and Rex, vanished. Solomon and Yugi frowned.

"Sorry," Shadi apologized, "but my powers are limited. I can only send back those who have been banished very recently. Once the items are returned to their proper owners, I should have full access again."

_*Geography*_

The class sat around talking and playing their Gameboys as Bandit Keith and Tea continued to talk about America.

"It's a great country," Keith said as he poured her a cup of coffee, "you should go to Yale, it's great."

"You went to Yale?" Tea asked.

"I sure did," he replied, "those were the best two hours of my life!"

"Grr, how much longer do we gotta listen to dis loser!?" Joey yelled.

Tea and Keith glared at Joey.

"You're just jealous because you're unpatriotic!" Keith yelled, "unlike Tea here. She is a true American!"  
Bandit Keith bent over and opened his cupboard. He pulled out two Budweisers.

"Here you go Tea," he said with a smile, "drink up!"

"Um, I don't drink," Tea said.

Bandit Keith gasped and looked at her in disgust. He stood up and backed away from her.

"What!? You don't drink beer!? That is the most un-American thing I have EVER heard! You're worse than Hitler!"

Bandit Keith threw the beer bottle at her. Tea screeched and ducked down.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" he yelled.

Tea ran out of the room screaming and waving her arms. Everyone stopped talking and stared at their teacher.

"Um, I'll take one," Joey said.

"Not a chance!" Keith snarled. Joey frowned, grabbed his bag, and left the room.

_*Video Game Shop*_

Noah and the two doctors stood in line at the front counter. After about five minutes, it was finally their turn.

"Hi," Noah said, "we'd like to rent out Mortal Combat please."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man apologized, "but someone already rented it out. They're using it for a tournament."

Noah's eyes, as well as the other mens', grew large.  
"T-tournament?" Noah asked.

"That's right," the guy replied, "Loads of people are going to gather up at the Domino arcade to win the Mortal Combat championship."

Noah began to turn pale as he almost fell over. One of the doctors quickly caught him and helped him back up.

"Don't worry," he assured, "we'll just enter that tournament. If Mokuba wins, he'll be safe."

"If not?" Noah asked with a frown.

"Um…if not, his mind will be…um, erased," the doctor responded with a flinch.

Noah began to scream loudly.

_*Downtown Domino*_

Duke drove around slowly in a suburban ghetto neighborhood. He'd seemed to have lost the cops.

"That was too close," Miho sighed in relief, "I don't know how much more Seto Junior can take."

"Will you forget the damn doll!?" Duke yelled, "in case you've forgotten, the entire Domino police squad is after us! The last thing we should worry about is some plastic heap of junk!"

Miho's eyes began to water up as her doll began to cry. Serenity and Duke stared at the doll in disbelief. Miho looked at her doll as rocked it gently. She then pulled out a stuffed Blue-Eyes from her book bag and dangled it in front of the doll. The doll cooed and stopped crying.

"Wow," Serenity said as she stared in awe, "what an intuitive doll."

_*Back in the Shadow Realm*_

Yugi, Shadi, and Solomon wandered around looking for the principal. The place was so crowded and dark, it was hard to distinguish anyone.

"This is crazy," Yugi said, "we'll be lucky to find anyone else we recognize."

All of a sudden, a wormhole appeared out of nowhere. They heard screams come through as lightning struck everywhere. After mere seconds, Odion came flying out and landed on the ground.

"ODION!?" Yugi exclaimed.

The three rushed over to help him up. Odion popped his spine and brushed dirt off from him.

"What are you doing here?" Shadi asked.

"Well, I was assigned janitor duty for the science wing," he replied, "I went into the Health room and saw master Marik and Bakura fighting. I tried to break them up when they started using the Millennium Rod on each other. I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"So do you know who has the Rod?" Shadi asked.

"Well, Marik had it when I got sent to here. He freaked out when he accidentally hit me, so there's no telling who has it now."

"This is just terrible," Yugi said, "Shadi, is there any way I can contact my friends from here?"

"You can try my Key," Shadi offered, "you can't bring them here, but you should be able to telecommunicate with them."

_*Health*_

"You idiot!" the thief Bakura growled at Marik, who was on the verge of tears, "you should've been paying attention!"

Marik threw his Rod across the room and lunged at Thief, shaking him violently.

"Wait a minute," Marik asked, as he loosened his grip, "I thought the Shadow Realm was full. How did Odion get banished?"

"Hmph, somebody must have released some souls," the Thief replied with a grin, "which means, there's room for you now!"

Marik's expression dropped as he reached desperately for the Rod across the room. Tristan stood up from behind the table and watched everything. The thief knocked Marik over and jumped over towards the Rod. Tristan jumped out from behind the table and grabbed it. Marik and the thief gasped loudly as Tristan held it up.

"Put that down you foolish mortal!" the thief barked, "you don't even know how it works!"

"No," Tristan said with a grin, "but I'm gonna find out."

Tristan held up the Rod and pointed it directly at the thief.

_A/N: There you go, Tristan finally gets in on some real action. Normally I prefer to have Marik and the Thief be best friends, but this storyline works better with them fighting (plus, they would probably fight over the items anyway). Tell me what you think._


	9. Per 4: Dissection & Stealing Babies

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Thank you everyone for your reviews, they have all been touching and made me glad to continue this story. Thanks for the support, there will be many more chapters to come in 2009. As always, read and enjoy._

_*Health*_

The thief screamed as Marik and the other kids stared in disbelief. After mere seconds, the thief fell to the ground unconscious. Tristan stared at the Rod in astonishment as he brought it closer to his face.

"I don't believe it!" Marik screamed, "how could someone like you unlock the powers of the Millennium Rod!?"

Everyone stared as Bakura groaned as stood up. He rubbed his eyes, and his features seemed to be rather soft.

"W-what's going on!?" he asked, "why am I here!? I don't even have health!"

"Can I have my sister's necklace back?" Marik asked.

Bakura screeched as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket. He almost passed out when he pulled out the Eye.

"What was my Yami up to this time!?"

"Don't worry, he's gone now," Tristan assured, "I sent him to the Shadow Realm, which I just may do to Marik if he doesn't make sure those items get back to Ishizu and Pegasus."

"Uh, no need!" Marik said nervously, presenting to items to Tristan, "here, they're all yours!"

Tristan grabbed the two items and began to walk away.

"Hey, what about my Rod!?" Marik yelled demandingly.

"Oh yeah," Tristan said, "Yugi might want to hold onto it."

Allister restrained Marik as he attempted to charge at Tristan. Tristan stared in even more amazement.

"I have my own mindslave now too? Maybe I'll hold onto these items for just a little while longer."

Everybody jumped and ran out of the room when the bell rang. Allister continued to restrain Marik as he screamed at Tristan, who was already walking out the door.

_*AP Biology*_

Kaiba sighed in relief when he entered the room, and leaned back in his seat. He looked around the room and noticed no other than Rebecca Hawkins seating at the front desk.

"Rebecca?" he asked, "are you a student here now?"

She turned in her seat and smirked at him, "no, I'm the teacher."

"What, an eight year old girl's going to teach me everything I already know!? That's an outrage!"

"Hmph, if you already know everything, why do you bother to come here?" she asked.

"To set an example," Kaiba groaned, rolling his eyes, "if Mokuba saw me not going to school, he'd drop out in a heartbeat."

Kaiba frowned and cursed under his breath when he saw Tea enter the room.

"Great," he commented sarcastically, "Gardner's here. _Now_ my day is complete!"

"Just shut up!" Tea yelled, "I don't need your crap. My last teacher just threw a beer bottle at me!"

"Too bad he missed," Kaiba muttered, loudly enough for Tea to hear.

"Uh, okay then," Rebecca said a bit nervously, "I'm going to go hide all my dissecting tools."

"Don't bother," Tea spat, "I could just use a pencil."

Kaiba growled, but made not effort to snap back. Instead he opened up his book and ignored her completely. Rebecca began writing on the board as the tardy bell rang and everyone settled down.

"Okay class, we will finally get to dissect today. Don't worry, it'll be flowers, not frogs or squids or anything else we can find in the student parking lot."

"Not flowers!" a hippie chick cried, "they're living things too you know!"

Kaiba shook his head in disbelief as Rebecca and everyone else stared at her.

_*Home Ec Level 2*_

Joey fussed at Mrs. Gina as she attempted to shove him out of the room.

"No!" she yelled, "you can't be here! Not after what happened this morning!"

"But ya gotta let me in!" he pleaded, "if I don't improve my grade in here, my GPA will fall and I'll have to repeat the tenth grade!"

"Fine!" Mrs. Gina said, finally giving in, "but you'll be partnered up with Bakura, and you cannot do _any_ of the cooking!"

Joey groaned as he took a seat next to Bakura, who looked more nervous than usual.

"Hey, what's da matter wit' you?" Joey asked him.

"I-I'd rather not, talk about it," he stuttered. Joey shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Today we will dwell into the arts of deep-fat cooking, or, deep-frying. Today you will recreate the KFC exta-crispy recipe, with a side of French fries. Now, to your stations!"

Bakura cheered as Joey miserably put on an apron and filled the sinks with hot water.

"I _love_ deep frying foods!" Bakura squealed, "at home my mum lets me prepare fish sticks, chips, and deep-fried Twinkies."

Joey's eyes grew as he seemed to be pulling out of his depression.

"Deep fried…Twinkies???"

"That's right," Bakura said, "I'll deep-fry just about anything! A healthy heart is _so_ overrated!"

"Hey Mrs. Gina!" Joey yelled, "after we're done wit' dis, can Bakura deep-fry a Big Mac!?"

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed.

"Joey, are you crazy!?" Bakura yelled, "do you know how many calories a Big Mac has already? If you ate it deep-fried it would kill you!"

"I don't care," Joey said, "I got nothing else to live for."

"Fine," Mrs. Gina said, "but you have to buy one yourself. And if you live, I'll contact the Guinness book of World Records."

"Sweet!" Joey cheered as Bakura buried his face in his hands.

_*DHS Headquarters*_

Duke pulled up the vehicle into the parking lot behind the building.

"Finally," he said as they put on their disguises, "it's time I get that runt back."

"What are we supposed to do with Seto Jr. and Joanna?" Miho asked.

"I guess bring them in," Duke grunted.

They all got out wearing their disguises. Duke had on a long, blonde wig with a beard and sunglasses. He was also in a custodial uniform. Miho and Serenity wore green afro wigs in nurse uniforms.

"Couldn't you have found different wigs for us?" Serenity asked.

"Sorry, it was all I had from my Halloween party," Duke apologized, "Now, when you go in, look for my doll. I'll check the records and make sure they didn't give her away already."

The three walked in, with the girls carrying their dolls and with Duke carrying a mop.

_*Back in AP Biology*_

In desperation not to get paired with each other, Kaiba and Tea picked the first person they bumped into: Tea with a jock, and Kaiba with the hippie girl. Kaiba picked a lab area three rows down from Tea. Rebecca came around the room leaving each group with flowers.

"Can you do the dissecting?" the hippie asked, "I don't have it in me to cut up things."

"Then why the hell are you in this class?" Kaiba asked as he put on his goggles. The girl didn't answer.

"Brian, can you get the supplies please?" Tea asked her partner.

"Sorry," he apologized as he read a football magazine, "can't hear you."

Tea groaned, and walked to the back past Kaiba to get to the tools. Kaiba glared at her as she bent over and reached into the box.

"Careful Gardner, don't fall in," he teased.

Tea turned around and gave him the evil eye. Kaiba smirked as she walked back to her lab area.

After cutting up the flower, Kaiba took off his goggles to rub his eyes. Rebecca saw this and frowned.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Rebecca yelled at him.

"Uh, rubbing my eyes," he spat. Rebecca put her hand on her hip.

"You should never do that while dissecting," she lectured, "do you know what could've happened if a seed had been on that finger?"

"A flower would grow on my eye?" Kaiba responded sarcastically, causing everyone to giggle.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Rebecca yelled, "now don't let me catch you doing it again!"

Kaiba muttered a curse word as she began to walk away. She quickly turned around and glared at him.

"Alright mister, that's a detention! Be here after school or else!"

"Or else what? You'll make me play Barbies with you?"

"GET UP HERE NOW!"

Kaiba growled and slammed his fist onto the table. He pushed his supplies aside and walked to the front of the class. Rebecca frowned and crossed her arms. She pulled out a chair and pointed to it. Kaiba grunted and sat down. Ten seconds later, Rebecca pulled out some rope and tied him up to the chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kaiba screamed.

"Teaching you some manners, the toddler way," she replied with a grin.

Kaiba raised and eyebrow as Rebecca opened up her desk drawer. She pulled out a Fairy-Princess tea set. Everyone laughed as she placed it on the table in front of him.

"Now then," she said as she sat across from him, "pour me some tea."

Everyone snickered as he growled, "I can't, you tied up my arms."

"Use your teeth then," she ordered.

"You can't be serious!" he screamed. Rebecca gave him a stern look.

"No damn way!" he grunted. Rebecca grabbed a book and hit him on the head.

"I can do this all day!" she yelled, holding up the book.

_*Back in the DHS Headquarters*_

Duke snuck into one of the back rooms containing various file cabinets. He looked around searching for one labeled with the letter 'D'. He opened it and began looking through the files, until he came across one titled with his name.

"Yes!" he cheered silently, opening it up to read it, "looks like the brat's still here. Turned down by fifty families…wow."

He put the file back and walked out of the office. He froze when he saw a group of officers surrounding him. Standing with the cops were Serenity and Miho.

"Please, don't arrest me!" Duke cried as he got down on his knees, "I just wanted my kid back! My teacher will kill me if I don't bring her back!"

"What—your teacher plays a role in the child's life?" one of the cops asked. Duke nodded.

"She must be the mother. Alright, you can have your baby back. Come on men, let's arrest that pedophile!"

The cops ran out of the building as a nurse came out with Duke's doll.

"Here you go mister," the nurse said as she handed the doll over, "she was very annoying. If you neglect her again, we won't just take her: we'll have to kill her."

Duke gently grabbed the doll and rocked her in his arms. The nurse smiled and walked away as Miho and Serenity stared in disbelief.

"They're going to arrest Ms. Lowe?" Serenity asked, "how awful!"

"Hey, after giving us these things, she deserves it," Duke grumbled.

"Guess that means I don't have to take care of Joanna anymore," Serenity said as she looked at her doll.

"Aww, Seto Jr. was really starting to grow on me!" Miho pouted.

Miho's doll started to cry again. She pulled out a bottle and fed him.

"Can we go back to school now?" Serenity pleaded, "I've had enough action for one day!"

"Fine," Duke growled, "the sooner I take Amber back the better!"

"Amber?" Serenity and Miho asked. They looked at Duke's doll and observed her orange hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey, I figured I should have a name to call her by when I go to therapy. My counselor and I will have A LOT to talk about."

_A/N: Well, I figured it was time the baby-doll storyline came to an end. It's time that Duke, Serenity, and Miho get involved in other things, don't you agree? Kaiba is reacting to his lab teacher in the same way my friend did during our dissection project. Anyway, Happy New Year everybody!_


	10. Per 4: Tristan’s Plan & Fried Big Macs

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will_

Here it is, the first chapter for the year of 2009! I would like to thank you all for your reviews and for taking the time to read this story. It's certainly come a long way since the very first chapter. As always, read and enjoy.

_*Art*_

Duke squealed silently as he entered the class, for he saw that his hero, Pegasus, was his art teacher.

"Hello Devlin-Boy," Pegasus greeted, wearing and eye-patch.

"Hello—why are you wearing that?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Now, go to your seat, seeing how you're twenty minutes late."

Duke obeyed and seated himself to a corner in the back. He bent over to get his supplies out of his backpack. He jumped as he sat back up, for every girl in the room had dragged their desks beside his all in the past ten seconds. They gazed at him, drooling, as if they were in some kind of trance.

"Um, hi girls," he greeted nervously. They continued to stare at him.

Suddenly, Serenity walked into the room. She saw Duke and smiled.

"Hi again Duke--" she began to greet, only to have all the girls hiss at her as she attempted to approach him. She quickly backed away.

"Uh, okay then. I'm going to sit up by the teacher." Serenity looked at Pegasus and frowned, "maybe I shouldn't even be here."

_*P.E."_

Tristan had used to Millennium Rod to hypnotize the coach.

"Alright students," the zombie coach announced, "we'll be playing dodge ball—with bricks. It will be everyone vs. jocks, and the jocks can't have balls. Begin!"

The coach blew on the whistle. Kids began throwing bricks and the jocks as they screamed. Tristan sat on the benches laughing. Miho walked into the gym looking very confused. She screamed as a brick nearly hit her.

"Miho!" Tristan cheered, "come sit over here!"

"Tristan?" she asked as she ran over to him, "what's going on? Why are people throwing bricks? And what are those?"

She pointed to the Millennium Rod, Necklace, Ring, and Eye, which were all sitting in Tristan's lap.

"These are magical items made of pure gold," Tristan said with a grin, "if you date me, I'll give you the necklace."

"I-I don't know," Miho stuttered, "normally I like jewelry, but…"

"It lets you see into the future," Tristan persuaded.

"Hey, isn't that Ryou's Ring?" Miho asked, pointing to the Millennium Ring.

"Uh…no," Tristan lied. Miho backed away with a look of horror.

"You-you stole it! You stole those items!" she shrieked, "you're a thief!"

"Miho," Tristan tried to assure calmly, "please, I would never do anything so low."

"I'm sorry," Miho said, putting her backpack back on, "but I'm going to tell Yugi!"

Tristan bowed his head and closed his eyes, then muttered, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He held up the Rod and pointed it at Miho. Her eyes and expression became blank as the Eye of Horus appeared on her forehead.

"Now my love," Tristan asked, "would you like to watch the game?"

"Yes master," Miho replied.

_*Main Office*_

Mai walked out of the restroom and stared into the lobby with confusion. Sitting tied up in a chair by the Guidance office was Kaiba.

"Well, well," Mai commented, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Mai!?" Kaiba asked, "how did you ever get a job here? Are you dating the principal?"

"Don't be sick!" Mai snapped, "I happened to have a very good resume! And for your information, I'm dating the district supervisor!"

"Ohhh," Kaiba snarled sarcastically, "my mistake!"

"Mr. Kaiba," the counselor said as she opened the door, "please come in."

"I can't!" Kaiba growled, "Rebecca tied me to this chair!"

"Well after the way you treated her I don't blame her!" the counselor snapped back as she untied him. Kaiba stood up and reluctantly followed her into her office.

_*Arcade*_

Noah and the doctors pushed their way into the building through a giant crowd.

"Alright!" Noah yelled, "where's the sign up sheet!?"

"There's no sign up sheet man," some guy said from behind him, "you just go over to the giant TV and pick your character. But make sure you get a good one, cuz you'll have to use them for the whole tournament."

"I can't believe they made _this_ into a tournament," Noah grumbled as he walked towards the front of the building, "It's almost as lame as Duel Monsters!"

"I sure hope this works," one of the doctors commented, "that new Mortal Combat Universe is hard."

"Oh come on," Noah insisted, "I spent the last six years of my life in a computer playing online games. Besides, how hard can this be?"

Noah looked up at the TV screen and saw a selection of 10,000 characters. His eyes widened as he began to scream.

_*Home Ec. Level 2*_

Joey and Bakura had just finished making their chicken, so now they were moving onto Joey's latest disaster: The Deep-Fried Big Mac. The teacher had called in several news reporters, paramedics, and the author of the Guinness Book of World Records to witness the moment.

Bakura nervously dunked the burger into the egg-milk batter. After putting on several coatings, he rolled it around in some flour and crushed up French-fried onion rings. Finally, he placed it into a metal basket, performed a silent prayer, and dropped the basket into hot oil. Everyone clapped as Bakura wiped the sweat off him.

"Hey Bakura, don't forget the fries," Joey reminded him.

Bakura groaned, and coated the fries with the egg batter and crushed onion rings. He threw them into the oil as well.

"Man oh man," Joey said with a grin, "I can't wait to take a bite outta dat."

"Joey," Bakura said, placing a hand on Joey's shoulder, "when I say this, I'm telling it to you as a friend---YOU'RE AN IDIOT! That glob of grease is going to KILL you! Why can't you understand--"

Joey turned his head and yawned, "God you're boring. It's no wonder Yugi and I don't hang out with you."

Bakura took his hands off Joey's shoulder, and looked very offended.

"Alright!" Mrs. Gina called, "it looks done!"

Joey cheered and rushed over to the stove. Bakura stood by and watched in horror as everyone cheered Joey's name. He placed the burger on a plate and sat down. Joey grabbed it with both hands and leaned in to take a bite. Everyone clapped and chanted as he sunk in his teeth.

"JO-EY! JO-EY! JO-EY!" everyone cheered.

_*Guidance*_

"Alright," the counselor said as Kaiba sat across from her, looking very angry, "Ms. Ishtar already told me about you setting her up with the police. The literature teacher told me how you dared Serenity and Miho to break Duke out of prison, which they did. The kids from Calculus told me you drove the teacher into jumping out of the window, and this incident with Ms. Hawkins was just childish. Why did you feel the need to argue with an eight-year old? All you had to do was pour her tea, but instead you took the pot, threw it at her, and called her names until she cried!"

"I don't need this crap!" Kaiba yelled as he stood up, "I'm way too smart for you morons! I'm leaving!"

"If you leave you will be expelled!" she yelled, "now sit down! I have a solution for you."

Kaiba breathed heavily through his nostrils, but complied. He slammed down into the chair and crossed his arms.

"That's slightly better," the counselor said, "now, Dartz and I have talked. We both want to expel you on the spot, but we figured we would give you an ultimatum. You must start taking anger management classes, immediately."

"Anger management!?" Kaiba asked, "You've got to be joking! I don't have a problem with anger you stupid *****!"

The counselor stared at him. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we'll let the teacher decide that," the counselor said with a stern gaze, "There will be announcement over the intercom that will tell you when to go and where to go. Now, I suggest you go back to class and apologize to Ms. Hawkins."

"Fine!" Kaiba growled as he left the room, knocking the chair over.

_*In the Shadow Realm*_

Shadi, Yugi, and Solomon continued to wander around. Suddenly, Shadi stopped and panted.

"Shadi? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Something's, not right," Shadi explained, "I feel that there has been a major shift in power."

"Major how?" Yugi asked, looking worried.

"Someone has the majority of the items," Shadi answer, panting, "someone whose power I have never felt before."

"Are you saying that someone new has the items?" Solomon asked curiously. Shadi nodded.

"Whoever they are," Shadi said, "they must be very powerful, and very dangerous."

_*Back in P.E.*_

"Want more cupcakes my little cupcake?" Tristan asked the zombified Miho.

"Yes master," she answered, grabbing one from the plate.

"You know," Tristan said, "I always imagined us being like this. Okay, not quite like this, but it is a step up from you ignoring me."

"Yes master," Miho said again. Tristan sighed.

"Oh who am I kidding?" he asked himself, "even with these items you don't like me."

"Yes master," Miho said as she grabbed more cupcakes.

"But, maybe if I had them all you would at least have some respect for me," Tristan ranted, "in fact, everyone would have to! I'd be the most powerful man in Domino! I can see it now: no more being yelled at by teachers, no more getting slapped by girls, no more getting my head flushed down the toilet…it's-it's brilliant!"

Tristan suddenly sighed, "but I have no idea where the other items are."

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring lit up. Tristan looked down and noticed the tips glowing and pointing west.

"That's right!" Tristan cheered, "this thing is a Millennium tracking device! Later Miho, I'm gonna go get me some items!"

Tristan ran out of the gym prancing as the other kids stared at him. They turned over and looked at Miho, who was still eating cupcakes.

"God," a student commented, "she's even dumber than before."

"Yes master," Miho said.

_*Back in Home Ec. Level 2*_

Only five minutes had passed, and Joey had consumed the entire burger; along with the large fries and a large Pepsi. Everyone stood up and cheered. Suddenly, Joey made a funny look, and grabbed onto his chest with his right hand. The audience stared in confusion as he fell onto the floor and stopped moving.

"OH MY GOD!" Bakura yelled, "He's going into cardiac arrest! Do something!"  
The paramedics rushed over and pulled out defibrillators, then placed them on Joey's chest.

"CLEAR!!!" one of them yelled.

The other man pressed a button, and the defibrillators sent a jolt throughout Joey's body. Still, he didn't respond.

"CLEAR!!!" he yelled again. The man activated it again, and this time, Joey opened his eyes.

"Oh thank God!" Mrs. Gina cried, "I was afraid I was gonna get sued again!"

"Joey!" Bakura panted, "say something!"

"That…that was the best meal EVER!" Joey answered with a grin. Bakura slapped himself in the forehead as reporters began to rush around Joey.

_A/N: So there you go, Kaiba finally gets his own little plot. Don't worry, a deep-fried Big Mac wouldn't do that (at least I hope it wouldn't), but I still advice you not to attempt eating one. Anyway, feel free to leave a review or partake in my new poll on my profile._


	11. Per 4: Anger Management & Yudai

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, ever_

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day. As always, read and enjoy.

_*In the Main Office*_

"Attention students!" Kemo announced over the intercom, "my hair needs Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Duke Devlin, Miho Nosaka, and Serenity Wheeler to report to the Life Management room! That is all!"

_*Life Management Room*_

Kaiba, Marik, Bakura, Duke, Miho, and Serenity walked into the room. There were several chairs in the center that were arranged in a circle. In one of them sat a tall man with long, pink hair dressed in a formal suit.

"Vi 'ello shtudents," the man greeted with a thick, German accent, "I am Zigfried von Schroeder. I vill be teaching you how to control your anger problemsh."

"No f***ing way!!!" Kaiba exclaimed, "what are you doing here!? Don't you own Europe's largest gaming company!?"

"I did," Zigfried sighed, "but I losht all my shavings because of zee economy. Now then, sit!"

Everyone but Marik and Kaiba complied. Serenity and Bakura raised their hands.

"Um, pardon me," Bakura said, "but I don't think I should be here, since I have no trouble with anger."

"Tell zat to da fingerlessh shop teacher!" Zigfried barked.

Serenity spoke us as Bakura bowed his head in shame, "Sir, I know I shouldn't be here. I'm the sweetest girl on campus."

"Zen I pity thish school!" Zigfried said, "Vut kind of fourteen year old attacks a cop vith a chair!?" Serenity bowed her head in shame as well.

"So I assume that incident with the police is why Miho and I are here as well?" Duke asked. Zigfried nodded in response.

"Now zen," Zigfried announced, "ve vill start vith our first excershize!"

_*Arcade*_

Noah desperately tried reaching one of the controls, but somebody had beat him to it.

"HEY!" Noah growled, "that was mine!"

"Chill out little dude," the man said, "you'll get your turn."

Both Noah and the man stared at all the options on the screen. The man browsed through the characters until he came across a short boy with long, raven hair.

"Whoa, I've never seen him before!" the man exclaimed, "he looks really weak! I can't wait to kill him!"

Noah cringed and bit his lips at the man's comment. Then, the man turned and looked at Noah, then back at the character on the screen.

"Hey, he looks kinda like you," the man pointed out.

"Just pick your character!" Noah hissed.

"Alright, geez! Here, I picked Scorpion, you happy!?" he asked as he handed Noah the controller.

Noah rolled his eyes as he selected Mokuba. Mokuba was looking around the screen, as if he were very confused.

"Don't worry Mokuba," Noah assured (even though he couldn't hear him), "I'll free you, I promise!"

"Not with that wimpy character," someone behind him commented. Noah turned around and glared at them, then handed them the controller.

_*In the Shadow Realm*_

Yugi, Solomon, and Shadi continued to look around, hoping to find the principal.

"It's too bad that Key didn't work. I thought for sure my friends would hear me," Yugi muttered, "how big is this place?"

"It goes on for all eternity," Shadi answered, "yet for some reason, Bakura managed to fill it up…"

They all heard groaning and cursing coming from behind a gravestone. They watched curiously as Bakura sat up and brushed dirt off from him.

"Well, speak of the devil," Solomon commented, "what are you doing in here?"

Bakura turned around and glared at them, "that idiot Tristan sent me here!"

The three of them gasped in unison. Yugi spoke up, "how on Earth did he manage to do that!?"

Bakura cackled, "it seems that your pointy-haired friend isn't so innocent. He stole Marik's Millennium Rod and used it to banish me here."

"NO WAY!" Yugi exclaimed, "he would never do that!"

"Tell me, little Yugi," Bakura asked, "when was the last time you had an actual conversation with him?"

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Hey Yugi," Tristan asked, "should I give this necklace to Miho or Serenity? ……Yugi?"_

"_That's nice Fred," Yugi said as he looked through his Duel Monsters cards._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Uh….come to think of it, Tristan and I really don't know each other at all. He's kind of a back-up friend."

"Yeah, like Ryou," Solomon noted, "he's everyone's back-up friend. And yet, they never need him."

"Enough with the chitter-chatter," Shadi fumed, "have you seen the principal around here!?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?" Bakura asked bitterly. Shadi and Yugi nodded. "Alright. Yes, I have. She's sitting by a tree somewhere crying her eyes out. Happy?"

"Yes," Shadi said, "come on you two, let's go."

Shadi and the Mutos turned and walked away.

"HEY!" Bakura yelled, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO FREE ME!? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, COME BACK!"

_*Back in the Life Management Room*_

"Alright zen," Zigfried announced, "has everyone finished zeir lettersh?" Everyone nodded.

"Good!" Zigfried continued, "now, rip zem up, and write one telling the person what you like about--"

Marik raised his hand, "um, we _weren't_ supposed to send those?"

Zigfried's eyes grew large as he screamed, "No you imbecile! NO!!! Ugh, did anyone_ else_ send zeir lettersh?"

Kaiba raised his hand, "I did. I wanted them to know exactly what I thought of them!"

Zigfried screamed again. Then, he heard a loud knocking on the door. He opened it and saw a large crowd surrounding the building with pitchforks and torches.

"WHERE'S KAIBA!?" Ishizu yelled.

Zigfried slammed the door shut and placed a chair in front of it.

"Um, I think ve have a problem," Zigfried muttered.

"We certainly do!" Duke yelled, as he held up a piece of paper, "you're a dead man Kaiba!"

Duke, Miho, Bakura, and Marik seemed to have gotten letters from Kaiba. Duke handed one to Zigfried. Zigfried scanned through it, then turned and glared at Kaiba. Serenity tried to intervene.

"Now look guys," she said calmly, "this is an anger management class, right? So, let's all calm down and talk things out smoothly."

"Um, Ren," Miho said, tapping on Serenity's shoulder, "you got one too."

Serenity snatched the letter from Miho and quickly read through it. Her face turned red and she bit her lip.

"KILL THAT SON OF A *****!!!" she hollered.

Everyone charged towards Kaiba and struggled to hold him down. Duke spit in his face as Marik punched him in the leg. Kaiba yelled and cursed for them to get off.

_*Back in the Shadow Realm*_

Shadi, Yugi, and Solomon continued to wander around the graveyard. They stopped when they began to hear yelling. They looked to the right and saw the principal trying to calm down two girls who were slapping each other.

"YOU'RE FAT!" one of them yelled. "NO YOU ARE!" the other yelled.

"MRS. YUDAI!" Shadi yelled. The principal looked up at him and rushed over.

"Oh thank God!" she yelled, "I thought I was going to be trapped here forever!"

"It's okay," Shadi assured, "now, let's get out of here."

Shadi's Millennium Key lit up, and a blinding light swallowed up the group.

_*Out on the School Patio*_

Shadi, Yugi, Solomon, the principal, and the two fat girls teleported back into the real world. Just when they thought the worst was over, they looked around them and saw chaos. Joey was on a stretcher being put into an ambulance truck while holding a Big Mac, freshmen were beating up seniors, Dartz, Mai, and the guidance counselor were hanging from tree branches by their underwear, and a large crowd of people had Kaiba tied up onto a wooden pillar and were pouring kerosene at the base.

"STOP THIS!!!" the principal screamed.

Everyone stopped to turn and look at her. Zigfried put down the torch he was going to place at Kaiba's feet.

"I don't believe this!" she yelled, "I was in the Shadow Realm for less than two hours, and the entire school fell apart! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Joey threw down his Big Mac while the others tried to help down Dartz, Mai, Kaiba, and the counselor.

"Zigfried!" the principal yelled, "why did you try to have a student burned at the stake!?!"

"He vas insulting everyone!" he answered.

"He deserves to burn!!!" Serenity yelled as she held up a lighter.

"If I couldn't have him, nobody could!" Miho pouted as she held a pitchfork.

Yugi immediately ran over and helped Kaiba down. Kaiba ran over to punch Zigfried, but the principal held him back.

"I don't believe this!" the principal continued, "you don't deserve to be in charge of our anger management program! I'm switching you to lunch duty!"

Zigfried moaned as Kaiba pointed and laughed.

"Now, all of you, go back to class!" she ordered.

Everyone grumbled as they put down their weapons and walked across campus.

_*Back at the Arcade*_

"Alright everybody!" a spokesman announced, "it's time for round three! It will be Noah Kaiba against Panic!"

Noah got up on the platform alongside a huge man with long black hair in a trench coat. Noah's eyes grew as he got a better look at the man.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled, "ARE YOU THE INCREDIBLE HULK!?!"

Panic stared Noah down and laughed.

"No, but I do have incredible skills! They don't call me the Eliminator for nothing!"

Noah gulped and looked away, "why do I have the feeling I'm going to die?"

"Alright!" the spokesman announced, "pick up your controllers!"  
Noah picked his up and selected Mokuba. Panic picked his up and pressed down with his thumb. He looked down and realized his fingers were too large for the controller, for his thumb had hit every button. Noah smiled as he realized he had the upper hand.

Panic had accidentally selected Raiden. He desperately tried to activate his moves, but he was hitting too many buttons at once. Noah pressed a few buttons, causing Mokuba to pull out a sword.

"WHOA! Where did he get that!?" Noah asked nobody in particular.

Mokuba took the sword and stabbed Raiden in the chest. Within a few minutes, Mokuba killed Panic's character off. Panic yelled in frustration, and squeezed his controller. He squeezed it too hard, and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Panic is automatically disqualified!" the spokesman announced, "Noah wins round three!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Panic cried as he got down on the floor, still holding the broken controller.

"Thank God," Noah sighed, "only 52 more rounds to go!"

_*Lunch*_

The bell had rung, releasing everybody from their forth period classes. Yugi and his friends rushed into the cafeteria to get some food. They stood in line as they watched some rather familiar people moving around in the kitchen.

"Valon! Hurry it up!" Zigfried yelled.

"Sorry mate!" Valon yelled as he threw pizzas into the oven, "Mako's out back fishing still."

"Ugh!" Zigfried grunted, "ve'll never have the fish sticks ready in time! Vat about the mashed potatoes?"

"Your sister forgot to peel them," Valon said as he pointed to a short kid with long, purple hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"ZAT IS A BOY!!!" Zigfried yelled in frustration.

Joey and the others stared in disbelief.

"What the hell?" Joey asked, "is there anyone we know who _doesn't_ work at this school!?"

"I think it's pretty safe to say 'no'," Yugi answered.

"Well they'd better hurry up!" Joey yelled, "I'm starving!"

"Didn't you just have a 1,000 calorie meal!?!" Tea asked.

"Dat's right," Joey said with a grin, "and now me and dat meal are gonna be in da Guinness Book of World Records!"

Tea buried her face in her hands as Yugi stared at Tristan, who had bulges sticking out of various part of his clothes. Tristan noticed his stare and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, um, well," Yugi said, "the Thief Bakura claimed that you stole the Millennium Rod and sent him to the Shadow Realm."

"He's lying!" Tristan lied, "I can't even believe you'd take his word over mine! We've been friends forever!"

"Well, I was just asking," Yugi said, "plus, there's some weird bulges in your clothes. And one of them looks a lot like the Millennium Rod."

"Well it isn't!" Tristan snapped, "it's a tumor!"

Finally, the line began to move, and Yugi and his friends grabbed their trays and utensils. Yugi held up his tray, and Zigfried dropped a bunch of lettuce and cheese onto it.

"Zere you go, Caesar salad, enjoy!"

Yugi and his friends stared at their food in disappointment. They scurried over to the nearest table available.

"Man, dis bites!" Joey griped, "this hardly counts as an appetizer for a third world country!"

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T FEED ME THIS!"

Everyone looked up and saw a very angry Kaiba standing in the lunch-line.

"I demand a _real _meal!" he yelled, "send this back!"

Kaiba took his tray and threw it into the back of the kitchen. Lettuce and cheese landed in Valon's and Leon's hair.

"Zigfried!" Valon yelled, "he got the lettuce in the taters!"

The lunchroom doors opened and Dartz walked into the cafeteria. Kaiba turned around and stared at him.

"Come on guys," Yugi said as he stood up, "let's go outside."

His friends ditched their trays and followed him out onto the patio. The patio was filled with delinquents that had been banned from the lunchroom. They sat down on a bench under a tree and watched Marik tease some freshmen. Suddenly, they turned their heads and saw Weevil and Rex pouring glue all over part of the bench.

"What are guys doing?" Tea asked with concern.

"We're pouring glue all over this end of the bench," Rex snickered, "and then, we're gonna drag Marik over here and shove his face in it!"

"He'll be stuck there for weeks!" Weevil snickered.

Suddenly, Dartz walked up to Yugi and his friends. Weevil and Rex quickly ran off.

"Yugi, I just wanted to thank you for getting Mrs. Yudai back," Dartz said.

"It's no problem," Yugi insisted, "really."

"I'm grateful," Dartz said as he sat down at the far end of the bench, where the glue had been.

Yugi's eyes and his friends' eyes grew large as they realized what had happened.

"So," Dartz asked, unaware of that fact he was sitting in super-glue, "how are you guys doing?"

"Um…we have to go do homework," Tea sat as she stood up.

"Alright," Dartz said as Yugi and his friends got up and left, "I'll see you later. It's so nice to see kids so involved with school."

Dartz remained sitting, even after everyone had left and the bell had rang. Suddenly, he tried to sit up, but could not; he was stuck to the bench.

"Ugh," he commented, "I knew I shouldn't have had so much pie!"

_A/N: There you go, Mrs. Yudai is back, and the school is still a mess. Don't worry about the Thief Bakura—he won't be trapped for very long. Feel free to leave a review._


	12. Per 5: Jaden Got His Game & Wrestling

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX._

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate your input. Anyways, please read and enjoy this new chapter.

_*Literature*_

Yugi and Marik seated themselves in the far back as the tardy bell rang. The teacher smiled as he cleaned the board.

"Good afternoon. I hope you all enjoyed your lunch. In just a few minutes, the pre-schoolers from Kawaii School for Tots will arrive. I expect you to read a story to them if you want full credit for the day."

Marik raised his hand, and the teacher sighed.

"No Marik, you cannot read them Johnny Got His Gun."

"But it's a great book!" Marik argued, "they'll learn exactly what happens when you go to war!"

"Marik, I will not allow you to mentally scar these children, at least not until they start attending school here. Read them one of the books from our shelves."

Marik groaned as the door opened. An army of toddlers marched into the room as they looked around curiously at the older students. A bunch of them stopped and stared at Yugi.

"Hey!" a short kid with brown hair exclaimed, "you're Yugi!"

Yugi smiled as Marik rolled his eyes, "that's right. It's nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Jaden Yuki!" the toddler introduced himself, "and I'm gonna be the next King of Games!"

"_Let's hope not_," Yami muttered to Yugi. Yugi nodded.

"Alright children," the teacher announced, "go to your assigned reading buddies as I go outside for a smoke."

_*P.E.*_

"Alright kids, my name is Raphael. I will be subbing for this class since the gym teacher tried jumping off a cliff."

Kaiba, Joey, Weevil, and Rex stared at Dartz's former minion in disbelief.

"Today we will be practicing wrestling," Raphael continued, "For my amusement; I will allow you challenge whoever you wish."

"I challenge Rich Boy!" Joey yelled as he raised his hand.

"Wheeler," Kaiba snarled, "I hardly think you'd want me to snap your spinal cord in half. Go bug someone else!"

"HA!" Joey exclaimed, "I knew you'd be too scared to face me!"

Kaiba glared as he turned to face Joey. He wore his classic 'I'll-kill-you' look.

"You should've thought twice before saying that!" Kaiba yelled, "now you're gonna get it!"

"This should be fun," Raphael muttered, "Raptor! Go make us some popcorn!"

_*Arcade*_

Noah's next challenger was a strange man wearing a red suit, top hat, and a mask over his face.

"Wait a minute," the man asked, "aren't you Kaiba's brother?"

"Yeah, who are you supposed to be?" Noah asked.

"I'm Arkana, the magician," he replied, "I used to do all kinds of magic shows. But then, I was caught in an explosion, and that is why I wear this mask."

"Oh come on," Noah asked, not quite believing him, "how bad could your face--"

Noah screamed like a girl as Arkana removed his mask. Arkana frowned and placed the mask back on. Noah ran off and threw up in the corner.

"Are you quite finished?" Arkana asked impatiently.

Noah responded by throwing up some more.

_*Back in Literature*_

A group of kids surrounded Marik in awe as he finished up his story.

"And then, I opened the letter. It was from Vivian. She said she had made it up the mountain. And someday I would too."

Marik closed the book as the kids' eyes twitched.

"That's it!?" toddler Chazz asked, "she just gave up hiking up the mountain halfway through!?"

"How does it end?" toddler Alexis asked.

Marik laughed, and replied with a sick grin, "IT DOESN'T!!!"

Everyone gasped as he continued to laugh. The teacher walked over and grabbed the book from Marik's grasp.

"Marik!" he yelled, "if I had known you were going to read them Halfway to the Sky, I would've just let you read Johnny Got His Gun!"

"I don't see what the difference is," little Chazz mumbled.

Meanwhile, at Yugi's group; he was reading Cinderella. Jaden and the other kids stared in awe and often raised their hands to ask questions.

"Yes Jaden?" Yugi sighed.

"Tell us how you beat Kaiba in the Battle City finals!" he demanded.

Yugi tried to get back to reading the story, but the other kids were for more interested in Yugi's past dueling experiences.

"Children," Yugi said calmly, "I know dueling is a lot more interesting than school, but this stuff is important."

"Blah blah blah," Jaden commented, "When I get older, I'm gonna go to a school that's all about dueling!"

"_Yeah_," Yami muttered to Yugi, _"we'll see how far he gets in the career field with a Dueling Diploma. Can he say 'McDonalds'?"_

_*History*_

The class stared at Ishizu as she looked through a box of videos.

"Now class," she said rummaging through the tapes, "I was going to give you a first hand experience of the ancient conquests of Alexander the Great, but since my Necklace has been stolen, we're just going to watch a crappy reenactment."

Duke stared at Miho, who was drooling and appeared to be in a hypnotized state.

"Why are you drooling?" Duke asked her, "did someone ask you what two plus two was again?"

Tristan looked over at the two from the back of the room. He decided it was time to disable his Rod. Soon, Miho returned to her somewhat more intelligent state. She looked around the room in confusion.

"Hello! Earth to Miho!" Duke yelled.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" Duke asked with concern.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," she responded, "when did we get here?"

Suddenly, Tristan noticed something glowing from inside his shirt. He looked down and noticed the Millennium Ring was lit up.

"Um, Ms. Ishtar," Tristan asked as he raised his hand, "can I use the restroom?"

"Say it in Arabic please," Ishizu replied.

"Um, ayar…'ana…..**** YOU!" Tristan yelled as he ran out of the room.

Tristan stood out in the hallway and pulled out the Millennium Ring. The pointers were lit up and pointed west.

"Yes!" Tristan hissed as he took off running, "items, here I come!"

_*Back in P.E.*_

Everyone stood around and stared at Kaiba and Joey and they rolled around on the ground. Kaiba sat on top of Joey and had him by the throat as Joey grabbed and pulled on a lock of Kaiba's hair. Raphael laughed maniacally as he shoved popcorn into his mouth.

"Raptor!" he ordered as he held out an empty class, "get me more Mountain Dew!"

"I'm putting this on Youtube!" Weevil said as he pulled out his cell phone.

The kid began taking footage as Kaiba and Joey punched each other in the face and stomach. Just then, the gym door flew open. Everyone turned and stared as Mai entered the room. She froze at the sight of her friend fighting with his rival in such a violent manner.

"Dear God!" she screamed as she rushed to the scene, "STOP!"

She turned to face Raphael and glared at him, "You're_ letting_ them fight like this!?"

"They've got a lot of issues with each other, and they need to get it out of their systems," Raphael replied carelessly as he grabbed more soda from Rex.

"BUT THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!" Mai protested.

"What's your point?" Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mai growled, and attempted to pull Joey and Kaiba apart herself. Kaiba got mad and attempted to hit her; only to be hit in the groin by Joey. Kaiba cursed and rolled onto the floor as he growled and clutched onto his privates.

"Serves you right moneybags!" Joey snarled as Mai helped him up, "thanks again Mai."

"No problem. Just wait until I tell the principal about this," she said as she turned to face Raphael.

"Go ahead," Raphael said with a grin, "but keep in mind that Dartz and I go way back. He'll get me out of this mess!"

"Fine then!" Mai snapped, "but in the meantime, Joey and I will be talking with the principal personally!"

_*Back in Literature*_

"Alright," the teacher announced, "it's snack time!"

Both the teenagers and the toddlers cheered and rushed over to the table.

"HEY! Only three cookies each!" the teacher yelled as everyone grabbed what they could get, "Are you even listening to me!?"

Marik pushed to the front, knocking over several kids.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled as he grabbed an armful of cookies.

He ran back to his desk, trying to hide the fact that he had over ten cookies. Yugi rolled his eyes and got the kids their plates for them. Yami appeared beside of him as he began to fix his own plate.

"_No no, not three_," Yami corrected, "_six!_"

"Huh?" Yugi asked as he turned to face his invisible Yami.

"_He said three a piece, and there's two of us,_" Yami explained.

"Yeah, but he doesn't even know you exist. Besides, you don't even have a stomach. Three is fine."

The toddlers looked at Yugi as he argued with the invisible pharaoh.

"I think he might be crazy," little Chazz observed.

"HE IS NOT!" little Jaden argued.

Then, his millennium puzzle lit up. A blinding light suddenly surrounded Yugi as the kids stared in awe and backed away.

"YU-GI-OH!" Yugi screamed.

Then, Yugi transformed into Yami. Yami smiled and grabbed six cookies, then went to his seat and sat down.

"_HEY!_" Yugi yelled, "_THAT'S NOT FAIR!_"

"Relax," Yami said as he shoved a cookie into his mouth, "you can have the other three when I'm done!"

The toddlers grabbed their treats, but continued to stare at the pharaoh.

"Okay," young Jaden admitted to Chazz, "you might be right."

_*In the Halls*_

Tristan walked around the vacant campus as he continued to follow the Millennium Ring. It had now taken him to the other side of campus, near the library. Suddenly, he looked up and noticed someone approaching him.

"Hey!" Shadi yelled, "what are you doing here? Where is your pass!?"

Tristan got a better look at him, and noticed the Millennium Key around his neck. Suddenly, Shadi noticed that he was holding the Millennium Ring.

"Young man, where did you get that!?" he asked.

Shadi began to look nervous as Tristan approached him with a malicious grin.

"Let me get to the point," Tristan said, "you have an Item, and I want it. You can give it to me, or I can send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"You're crazy!" Shadi argued, "it'll take more than your Ring to intimidate me!"

Tristan unbuttoned his school jacket and revealed the other items. Shadi's eyes grew large as Tristan pulled out the Rod.

"And now, I am intimidated!" Shadi said as he began to sweat.

"Now then," Tristan said with a grin, "hand it over."

"I don't think so!" Shadi protested, "you will have to duel me if you wish to have my items."

"You have two!?" Tristan asked, "this is awesome! After I beat you, I just have to get the Puzzle!"

"Oh, I can assure you young man, that I will be the victor in this duel," Shadi said as his Key lit up.

Suddenly, he and Tristan were transported to the Shadow Realm. The floor was surrounded by a thick fog and darkness was everywhere around them. Tristan looked around as evil spirits floated around them.

"_This_ is where I've been sending people!?" Tristan asked as Shadi nodded, "Oh man, now I feel like a jerk!"

"Do you still wish to duel me?" Shadi asked as he pulled out a deck of cards. Tristan nodded.

"Alright then," he announced, "let the games begin!"

_A/N: Tristan just doesn't know when to quit, does he? To fully understand the __Halfway to the Sky__ and __Johnny Got His Gun__ jokes, you would've had to have read the books. Basically the characters in those books go through total hell and there is no real closure at the end; causing frustration to the reader. As for the Yu-Gi-Oh GX cross-over, I just couldn't resist! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story thus far._


	13. Per 5: Arkana’s Sick Twist & a New Curse

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…in this dimension_

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I hope you all had a pleasant St. Patrick's day and didn't get too drunk. I was thinking about doing a one-shot about the gang celebrating St. Paddy's day, but I figured I should focus more on the stories I've got going on right now. Oh well, maybe I'll do one next year. Anywho, read and enjoy this new chapter.

_*Arcade*_

Noah and Arkana finished up their match; with Noah as the winner. Arkana yelled in agony as Noah started to perform a victory dance. Arkana ran off the platform crying as a short boy with blueish-green hair in a pink sweater stepped up.

"I foresee a great loss for you!" the boy yelled.

Noah stopped dancing and turned to face him. He noticed a crowd of boys who looked similar to his opponent, cheering from the sideline.

"And who do you think you are!?" Noah challenged.

"I'm the psychic Espa Roba!" he introduced himself, "I have seen the future; and it is _I_ who will emerge victorious!"

"Uh huh," Noah said, unconvinced, "and who are these kids?"

"Those are my brothers!" Espa replied, with his usual loud tone, "we used to be in a circus, but we escaped!"

"Really? What were you guys in for: the world's ugliest siblings?" Noah taunted.

Espa's siblings gasped as the audience chuckled.

"You will regret those words!" Espa yelled as he picked up a controller, "I select Sub Zero!"

"I choose Mokuba!" Noah announced as he selected him.

_*Band*_

"Okay class," a tall dork with glasses announced in front of a large group, "today I will be assigning you your instruments. Then, we will practice with them. Okay?"

Everyone remained quiet and gave him an awkward glare. The teacher sighed and pulled out his clipboard.

"Okay then; Shizuka, Anzu, Ryo, Jonouchi, Honda, and Otogi will get clarinets."

Tea giggled as the six kids (who resembled Serenity, Tea, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Duke) got up to receive their instruments.

"What kind of name is Anzu?" she cackled, "and did you see her hair-cut?"

Serenity and Bakura exchanged glances as the kids brushed past them with their instruments.

_*P.E.*_

Everyone stood around and watched as the principal scolded Raphael for his teaching methods. Joey and Mai stood at the sidelines with smug looks on their faces.

"I'm putting this on Youtube!" Weevil cheered as he pulled out his cell phone.

"You put everything on Youtube," Rex commented.

Weevil ignored him and continued to film Raphael's humiliation.

"Since you can't handle these kids playing sports," the principal fumed, "I advise, no---_order_ you to make them walk the trail!"

Everyone gasped as Raphael bowed his head in shame.

"Da trail!?" Joey exclaimed, "but dat's the soccer field!"

"Ouu," Kaiba teased, "a field---SO SCARY!"

"Shut it Rich Boy!" Joey barked, "in case you're forgetting, that place is cursed!"

"Cursed?" Raphael asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Joey set the mood with a nostalgic tone as he explained everything, "it was last Friday, during a game between the Domino Dominoes and the Tokyo Kill-Dies. It was the last few minutes of the game when the Dominoes were about to bring home the gold."

"Then," he continued, "Bakura's Ring released his evil alter-ego, who happened to be a huge fan of the Kill-Dies. Well, he was so angry that his team was about to lose, that he banished every single Dominoes player and cheerleader to the Shadow Realm! Then, he cursed the field, so that bad things would happen to any Domino High student that stepped foot on it."

Everyone gasped and gathered in awe as Joey wrapped up his story. All of a sudden, Mai looked very panicked.

"But wait a minute," she pointed out, "there's going to be another game tonight!"

"Don't be absurd," the principal snorted, "there's no such thing as curses. Shadow Realm: yes, ancient pharaohs: yes, but no such thing as curses."

"You can't be serious," Joey grumbled.

"I am," she replied, "now all of you go to the field, NOW!"

_*Back at the arcade*_

Noah and Espa had just selected their characters when chains popped out of the floor and clasped around their ankles. Everyone gasped in panic as laughter came from the back room.

"You will pay for humiliating me Mokuba!" Arkana yelled as he held up a remote, "I have trapped you and your rival onto the platform! I have also installed saws, so that whoever loses gets their legs sawed off!"

"GAH!" Noah cried, "YOU'RE TAKING THIS _WAY_ TOO SERIOUSLY!"

"I WISH I'D SEEN THIS COMING!" Espa bawled.

"Wait a minute!" someone yelled from the audience, "this can't be legal!"

"Shut up!" Arkana yelled as he smacked the man across the face.

_*In the Shadow Realm*_

Shadi and Tristan had selected their cards and begun the duel. Shadi already had two traps on the field and it was now Tristan's turn.

"Alright," Tristan announced, "I place Command Angel, in attack mode!"

"YOU FOOL!" Shadi yelled, "I activate Trap Hole!"

"Oh darn!" Tristan grunted as his angel fell into a gaping hole, "you know what's funny? She could've just used her wings to fly out."

"Yes," Shadi agreed, "these monsters don't really think for themselves. Are you done?"

Tristan nodded as Shadi drew another card, "good, I place a monster face down in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Alright," Tristan said with a grin, "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier!"

A giant mechanical beast appeared before Shadi and pointed it's gun at him.

"Now then, attack his face down monster!"

Shadi's card flipped over, revealing a Morphing Jar. Tristan groaned as he and Shadi discarded their cards.

_*Back in Band*_

Everyone now had their instruments: Tea with a Tuba, Bakura with a Saxophone, and Serenity with a Triangle. The teacher covered his ears as the kids practiced---horribly. After a few more seconds, he had enough.

"STOP!" he yelled, "Just stop!"

Everyone obeyed and put their instruments down.

"You're all horrible!" he scolded, "except for one bright star---Serenity Wheeler!"

"Huh?" everyone asked as they turned to look at her. Serenity huddled down, in a weak attempted to hide.

"Don't be shy Serenity," Mr. Bach insisted, "stand up and demonstrate your skills!"

Serenity blushed as she stood up. Everyone stared as she lifted up her triangle and gently tapped it with a metal stick. A small 'ping' broke out, followed by Mr. Bach clapping.

"So simple, so pure!" he praised, "I want you all to start playing like her, or you will have to do book work!"

Everyone grumbled and glared at Serenity as she slid back down into her chair.

_*Literature*_

The teacher had now decided it was the kids' turn to read to the teens. The tots took turns reading a simple book as the high schoolers sat around on the verge of going insane.

"And, the ugwy wittle duckwing---," toddler Alexis read.

"Alright alright, stop there!" Marik ordered, "First off, there are supposed to be 'L's in those words. Do you know what an 'L' is little girl?"

"I-um---" Alexis stuttered.

"And second of all," Marik continued, "there is no emotion in your voice whatsoever. What are you, a robot? I've heard more emotion out of Kaiba---and he has no emotions!"

Chibi Alexis threw her book aside and began bawling. Little Chazz stood up and kicked Marik in the stomach. Marik groaned and rolled onto the floor.

"You're a pwick!" Chazz yelled.

_*Back at the arcade*_

Noah and Espa desperately tried knocking out each other's character as Arkana laughed maniacally.

"I don't see why I have to suffer for this!" Espa yelled, "I didn't do anything to him!"

Noah took his eyes off the screen for a brief moment to glance around the room.

"There's no cops in here?" he asked the crowd, "seriously? Has anyone bothered to call 911?"

Everyone shook their heads as Espa started to laugh. Noah turned his attention back to the screen, and much to his horror—he had lost one of the rounds. Noah screeched as the saw inched closer to his limbs.

"It's okay Noah," he tried to assure himself, "you have another round, you just have to make sure you don't lose or you and Mokuba will both die---and then Mokuba will kill you in heaven."

The pool of blood disappeared from the screen and Mokuba got back on his feet. He turned to Noah and flipped him off, then turned to face Sub Zero. Noah hit several buttons, causing Mokuba to shoot a fire ball at Sub Zero. After several more hits, Mokuba pulled out a sword and stabbed Sub Zero, causing his untimely death. Espa screamed as the saw started to move towards him.

"FINAL ROUND!" a voice yelled from the game.

Noah and Espa entered a variety of codes into the game, causing chaos on the screen and smoke to pour out from the controllers. Finally, Noah entered one last code, causing Mokuba to go into Fatality mode. Mokuba kicked Sub Zero several times, and finally sliced his head off with a fire sword.

"SUB ZERO, LOSE!" the announcer yelled.

Espa screamed as the blades inch towards him. Suddenly, the blades stopped, and Arkana screamed from the back of the room. Cops had busted into the building and were beating Arkana with rioting bats. An officer picked up Arkana's remote and released Noah and Espa from their shackles.

"MOKUBA KAIBA WINS THE TOURNAMENT!" a man announced as he approached the audience.

Everyone cheered as Noah sighed in relief. The man smiled as he approached Noah.

"Now," he said, "it's time for your prize!"

"A new car?" he asked hopefully, "an island? Ten thousand dollars!?"

"Even better!" the man replied as he handed him a T-Shirt, "an extra-large Mortal Combat T-Shirt, _and_, five coupons for Chick-Fil-A!"

Noah's expression became shot as he grabbed the shirt and the five coupons. Everyone clapped as Noah began to turn red and grind his teeth.

"WHAT!?" he yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING!?! I had to go through fifty-five rounds, prevent my brother from being deleted/killed, prevent my legs from getting sawed off, AND ALL I GET IS A SHIRT THAT DOESN'T FIT!?!"

"And five Chick-Fil-A coupons," the man reminded him with a smile.

Noah threw his 'prizes' at the man and grabbed the game disc from the machine. Everyone watched in shock as Noah stormed out of the building muttering curse words.

"Geez, that boy's a real drama queen!" Arkana commented as the cops cuffed him.

_A/N: I figured it was time for Noah's adventure to come to an end. I know you've probably been missing Mokuba and want to see him get back in action. And yes, the cursed field is leading somewhere, but you'll have to wait and find out what exactly. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	14. Per 6: Lab Fire & the Thief's Return

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series_

Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update; I've had some serious writer's block for this story. But it seems like I have my inspiration back. I've also taken the liberty to make titles for the chapters: that way, it will be easier for you to browse through them and have some idea of where you are. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter.

_*Domino Hospital*_

"Well," Noah sighed as he watched the doctor place the Mortal Combat disk into the computer, "it was nice having a body again…for a while. Still, I couldn't let Mokuba suffer because of my selfish desires."

"Don't worry Noah," the doctor assured, "we'll get a body for you yet."

"I hope so," he sighed as he laid down on the table.

The doctor hooked up some wires from the computer onto his head. Noah slowly closed his eyes as information was keyed into the computer. After a few more minutes, the switch was complete. The doctor removed the wires as Mokuba opened his eyes.

"I-I'M BACK!" he panted, "thank God! I thought I was gonna be fighting those characters forever!"

Then, he frowned as another realization came to him, "but now Noah's stuck in the virtual world again."

"Don't worry mister Kaiba," the doctor assured, "we'll get a body for him---and this time it won't be a kidnapped child!"

Suddenly, Mokuba glanced at his watch and screeched.

"I MISSED THREE PERIODS!? I need to get back to school!"

_*Biology*_

Yugi and Marik rushed into class as the tardy bell rang. Rebecca smiled at Yugi as he took a seat near the front.

"Hello Yugi!" she greeted cheerfully, "nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too Rebecca," Yugi replied with a slight blush. Marik saw this and took note of it.

"Ouuu! Yugi has a girlfriend!" Marik teased.

This caused a roar of laughter from the class as a look of horror overtook Yugi's face.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Yugi cried in protest. Marik ignored him and stood up in front of the class.

"Hey everybody, Yugi Muto's hot for teacher!"

Yugi growled as Rebecca decided to put an end to his shenanigans.

"Marik, sit down and be quiet!" she ordered.

"Or what!?" he yelled as he crossed his arms.

"Or I'll get your sister down here to deal with you!" Rebecca replied. This caused Marik to immediately take his seat and lower his head. Rebecca grinned, "that's what I thought. Now class, today we will be dissecting flowers. I will allow you to pick your lab partners. There can only be two to a group; if I see more than that at a table, you'll get an F."

"Ugh, I wish I had my Rod," Marik grumbled. Yugi overheard him.

"Saaay, Marik," he asked casually, "what did happen to your Rod?"

"That boob Tristan stole it!" he replied with a growl.

Yugi gasped in disbelief. So the Yami Bakura had been right all along, he thought. One of Yugi's best friends had been reduced to a thief. Then, a thought hit Yugi.

"If he's taking all the items, then he's gonna come after me and my puzzle!"

_*In the Shadow Realm*_

Shadi now had a Millennium Shield in defensive mode on the field, along with two face down cards. Tristan had one face down card, and a Swamp Battleguard in defensive mode. Tristan drew a card, and grinned in satisfaction.

"I activate Graceful Charity! I discard three cards from my hand, and I get to draw two more!"

Tristan looked at his new cards, and grinned even more, "now, I activate Fissure, and destroy your Shield!"

Shadi gasped as a giant hole appeared under his monster, causing it to plummet into the darkness.

"Now, I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back your Millennium Shield to protect my life points!"

Shadi growled as he watched his monster reappear on Tristan's side of the field.

_*Geography*_

Everyone stared at the front board as Bandit Keith leaned over his desk with his sunglasses off; looking rather miserable. Keith hiccupped and slowly sat up.

"Oh—_hic_, kay kids," he grumbled, "I had a little too much too drink during lunch, so we're going to quietly read our—_hic_, books. Okay?"

The students stared at him in disbelief. Keith ignored them and put an ice-pack on his head.

"I want a two-page report done by the end of the period. It can be on any country you like, but it has to be about America."

"But sir," Bakura asked as he raised his hand, "what if we want to do one about England?"

Keith growled and stood up, "_nobody_ is doing a report on that wimpy, tea-drinking _excuse_ of a country! _Do I make myself clear!?_"

"That's bloody ignorant!" Bakura yelled, "there's nothing wrong with England!"

"The hell there ain't!" Keith argued as he threw aside his ice-pack, "they wrongfully taxed my ancestors and they have a queen that resembles a man!"

"Your ancestors came from England you bloody wanker!" Bakura pointed out.

"This is going to be bad," Rex muttered to Weevil. Weevil silently nodded in agreement.

_*Back in Biology*_

Yugi and Marik had decided to team up so they could discuss more about Tristan's recent scheme. Yugi set up the lab area as Marik put on his goggles.

"I still don't understand what would possess him to do this sort of thing," Yugi complained, "it's not like we ignore him. God knows we've tried."

Rebecca came around the station and handed Marik a wilted flower. He frowned as he looked around the room at the fresh-looking plants.

"MISS!" he called, "something's wrong with our flower!"

"Sorry Marik," Rebecca apologized unsympathetically as she walked to her desk, "just make due with it."

Marik grumbled and set it down on the tray. Then, an idea hit him. Yugi turned to face Marik as he chuckled and pulled out a lighter.

"Um…Marik," he asked, "what are you--"

Marik clicked a small button on the side and a small flame flickered from the top. Yugi watched in horror as he placed the lighter near the plant. In mere seconds, the flower was aflame. The other class-mates giggled as a foul-smelling smoke filled the area.

"MS. HAWKINS!" Marik called, "WE _REALLY_ NEED A NEW FLOWER!"

Rebecca frowned and stood up, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"What?" Marik asked innocently as he rested his elbow on the table, "all I did was--"

Marik stopped, for his elbow had hit the dissection tray and sent the flaming flower flying across the room. Everyone stopped and stared as it landed into an overflowing trash can in the corner. It wasn't long before the entire can went up in flames.

The students screamed in panic and ran out of the room as the flames grew larger.

_*Spanish*_

"Atención estudiantes!" Kemo greeted, and then translated, "Attention students! I am your sub for today! Your previous teacher quit and joined the war in Afghanistan!"

Tea groaned and rested her head on the desk. Serenity looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Tea sat up and moved her hair out of her face, "I am just sick of all these bad guys subbing for us! Ugh, the school district _must_ be desperate!"

"Tell me about it," Serenity muttered, "I miss driving around town with Duke and Miho. Now _that_ was an adventure!"

Just then, Kemo walked over to where Tea and Serenity were sitting. They nervously looked up at him as he smiled.

"Hola!" he greeted, "Me llamo es Kemo! Qué tal?"

Serenity and Tea exchanged glances as Kemo waited for their reply.

"Uh…me no speakie Espanol," Serenity answered nervously.

"WRONG!" Kemo yelled, "no points for you!"

She and Tea bowed their heads in shame as Kemo walked back to the front board.

_*Literature*_

Mokuba panted as he entered the room. The teacher and the other students stared at him.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're late!" the teacher scolded, "what is your excuse!?"

"Uh…," Mokuba wasn't sure how to explain, "I was…at the hospital…visiting my step-brother. He he he!"

"Well, I hope you have a note to back up that story! But you'll have to give it to me later, because Mr. Wheeler is presenting his poem. Mr. Wheeler, please continue."

Joey cleared his throat, "the title of my poem is '_To Young to Fall in Creeping Death Train_'."

The teacher raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Big wheels keep on turning; carry me home to see my kin. Singing songs about the Southland; I miss my Alabama, once again! And I--"

"MR. WHEELER!" the teacher scolded as he stood up out of his chair, "You are in big trouble!"

"What did I do!?!" Joey whined.

"Your poem is unacceptable!" he explained, "it is clearly plagiarized!"

"What are ya talkin' about!?" Joey continued to play dumb.

The teacher pulled out the paper out from Joey's hands and began to read from it, "The title of your poem is from three Metallica, Motley Crue, and Ozzy Osbourne songs put together! And the words are just lyrics from "_Sweet Home Alabama_"!"

Joey leaned back against the board as the teacher threw the paper in his face, "If you do not make a new poem, you will fail; which is something you cannot afford!"

Joey groaned as he went back to his seat. Mokuba sat down next to him.

_*Back in Geography*_

The other students continued to stare in disbelief as Bandit Keith and Bakura continued their argument. Despite Bakura's usual tendency to back out of fights, nothing was getting him out of this one.

"Oh yeah!?!" Bakura yelled back, "at least we don't stuff our faces with those artery-clogging grease balls you can food, and worship slutty girls with fake noses!"

Bandit Keith growled and pushed his chair aside. Bakura backed away as he slammed his fist down onto the desk.

"THAT DOES IT!" he yelled, "I AM RE-DECLARING WAR ON ENGLAND!"

Bandit Keith took a bottle of beer and smashed it on the side of the desk—turning it into a quick weapon.

"PREPARE TO DIE NANCY BOY!" he hollered as he came at him.

"Think again!" Bakura growled in an unusual tone.

Suddenly, Bakura's Millennium Ring reappeared around his neck, glowing. Bandit Keith stopped and stared as the Thief Bakura came back into the picture.

"If anybody's going to perish, _it shall be you!_" he growled.

Bandit Keith and the other students watched in horror as the room became overtaken by dark shadows and strange spirits.

_A/N: The Thief Bakura is back, baby!! As for the fire caused by Marik, something similar happened in my class not too long ago: only it involved a wad of hair that happened to be coated with hair-spray. It smelt awful! And Joey's poem is based off from something my friend did; except he didn't get caught. Well, feel free to leave a review, or cast your vote for this story on the new poll on my profile page._


	15. Per 6: Creative Stalkers & Math in Hell

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX_

Sorry for the long wait, I just haven't had much inspiration for this story lately. There will probably only be about six more chapters before I wrap up this story; and then I will begin my next Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter.

_*Art*_

Kaiba groaned as he took a seat in the back of the room. He looked around and noticed that so far, he was the only one in the room. Just as he pulled out a book to read, someone wrapped their arms around him.

"HELLO MR. KAIBA!" Miho squealed.

"Oh God," he grumbled (loud enough for Miho to hear), "why couldn't I have been in that car with my father when it crashed?"

Miho laughed and took a seat next to him, "Oh Mr. Kaiba, you are _so _funny!"

A flood of kids entered the room as the tardy bell rang, along with a teacher that Kaiba definitely did not want to see.

"Good afternoon students!" Pegasus greeted.

"Ugh," Kaiba muttered as he hid himself behind his book, "can today get any worse?"

"KAIBA-BOY!" Pegasus called from the front, "it's _so_ nice to see you again!"

Kaiba continued to hide himself behind his book, then asked with a gruffy voice, "who is this Kaiba you speak of?"

"Oh Kaiba," Pegasus said as he shook his head, "always the shy one. I can't wait to see the art work you will be creating for our guests."

Everyone started to whisper as Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "guests?"

"Why yes," Pegasus replied, "some children from the local preschool will be staying with our class today."

Kaiba froze as a crowd of toddlers ran into the room. He watched helplessly as the kids rummaged through the paint and art works.

"It finally happened," Kaiba grumbled, "I've died and gone to hell."

_*In the Shadow Realm*_

Tristan stopped his move, and began to develop a look of confusion on his face. Shadi looked carefully at him, and noticed that his Millennium Ring had disappeared.

"That's strange," Tristan said, "suddenly I…don't want the items."

Shadi then remembered the spirit of the Ring, "Of course! You must have been possessed by the Ring's spirit!"

"What!?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Well, I should say, you were influenced by it seeing as how you were still aware of your actions," Shadi corrected, "but still possessed nonetheless."

Tristan got onto his knees and rubbed his temples, "this is just too weird. Is there any way we can get out of here?"

"Of course," Shadi responded graciously, "but you must promise to give the items to me; we don't want anymore hiccups."

Tristan nodded and began handing the items over to him. Shadi sighed as he placed them in his cloak.

"Now then, I suppose I'll have to track down the Thief King and get that Ring out of his hands," he stated, "but first, I'll be getting you back to class."

_*Biology*_

Rebecca sighed as her students re-entered the room. Marik nervously sat by the back window as he awaited his untimely punishment.

"Well then," Rebecca sighed, "thanks to the braveness of me forcing Marik to put out the fire with a bucket of water, we can resume with our project."

"ROACH!" a girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone jumped up on the tables screaming as a tiny bug crawled around searching for food.

"Ms. Hawkins, what do we do!?" Marik yelled.

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHOE AND KILL IT!" Rebecca ordered.

Not thinking straight, Marik took off his left shoe, and then stepped on the bug with his bare foot. Everyone laughed at Marik's expense as the young teacher buried her face in her hands.

"That isn't what I meant," she grumbled.

Suddenly, she heard the front door open, and turned to face the dean.

"Thank God," she groaned, "I thought you'd never show up!"

Dartz looked at the students in confusion, "why is everyone sitting up on the tables?"

"There was a roach," she sighed.

"Ah, the roach," Dartz said with a nostalgic tone, "Japan's number one natural killer."

Rebecca gave him a funny look as he walked towards Marik, who was currently attempting to clean his foot with a rag and a spray-bottle.

"Young man," he said grabbing him the arm, "you're coming with me. The Great Leviathan is expecting you."

"Grr, not again!" he whined.

_*Back in Art*_

A group of toddlers surrounded Miho as she showed off pieces of her work portfolio.

"And this is a painting of me and Mr. Kaiba getting married. This is Mr. Kaiba topless in the rain. And this is a doll of Mr. Kaiba—I used a lock of his real hair for the top."

Kaiba groaned loudly as he leaned over his desk. Pegasus took note of his misery and decided to go over to him.

"I take it you're not having fun?" he asked the young CEO.

"Of course I am," Kaiba snapped sarcastically, "I just _love_ being surrounded by snot-nosed brats while having to look at all the creepy pictures Miho made of me."

"Now now Kaiba-Boy," Pegasus assured, "it's not _that_ bad."

Miho walked over to a curtain and tugged on a long, golden rope, "and this is a life-sized ceramic statue of Mr. Kaiba holding me in his arms."

The children, and fan-girls in the classroom stared at Miho's work in wonder. Kaiba groaned as he placed a back-pack over his head to hide his shame.

"Wow," Pegasus commented, "that little psycho's got some talent."

_*Algebra*_

Tristan stared in shock as he entered his class and looked around. The windows were all covered with cast-iron bars, the students were scribbling down answers while chained to their desks, and the teacher, Gozoburo Kaiba, sat at his desk laughing as he watched.

Suddenly, the cruel-hearted teacher noticed Tristan standing around and sat up.

"And just where have you been!?" he yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Tristan panicked, "Shadi gave me a pass to excuse my lateness."

Gozoburo looked at the sheet of paper curiously as Tristan continued to sweat.

"Alright then Mr. Taylor," Gozoburo said softly, "you may go to your seat, BUT NO TALKING!"

Tristan quickly scurried over to an empty desk next to Duke Devlin.

"Alright class, you may stop your five-thousand question assignment as I hand you back your tests from yesterday," the former CEO said as he picked up a stack of papers, "but first, I will give one extra-credit point to the person who can tell me what you all made."

Everyone remained silent as he searched around the room for a show of hands.

"Anybody? No? Oh well---YOU ALL FAILED!"

Gozoburo laughed hysterically as he handed back the papers, "there's an F for you; an F for you; a 32 F for Johnny…"  
He stopped and smiled as he glared down at Tristan.

"HOLD THE PRESS!" he shouted as he stared at Tristan's paper, "Mr. Taylor has really set to record for everyone in this room! Congratulations---YOU MADE A ZERO!"

He continued to laugh as tears swelled up the young man's eyes, "I've never seen anything so pathetic in my life!"

_*Literature*_

Joey grumbled as he attempted to create a poem as the teacher opened up some windows.

"Well, since the air conditioning quit working for some reason," the teacher grumbles as he glared at Joey, who merely looked away as twiddled his thumbs, "I'm going to open up some windows and read you this story."

"Well sooorry!" Joey grumbled, "how was I supposed to know the blades wouldn't make a suitable pencil-sharpener!?"

The other students giggled as the teacher seated himself up front, "all you had to do was walk over to my desk and use _my _sharpener! But there's no point in dwelling on it now."

The teacher crossed his legs and opened up his book. Before he could get a word out, the sound barrier was broken by the sound of yelling. Everyone, including the teacher, looked out the window and saw two middle-aged males standing outside in their underwear yelling at each other.

"Ugh, that's what we get for building so close to the slums," Mokuba grumbled.

"I TOLD YOU TO CUT THAT ****ING TREE DOWN LAST WEEK!" one man yelled from his porch.

"IT'S MY YARD, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" the other man yelled from his driveway.

"WELL NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR MY SMASHED CAR!"

"AW CRAP!" Joey whined as he hid his face in his hands.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"You see dat guy with da beer bottle standing in da driveway?" Joey asked, to which Mokuba nodded, "THAT'S MY DAD!"

Mokuba's mouth dropped open as the other students laughed at Joey. Mr. Wheeler suddenly noticed the students staring at him.

"WHAT!? DO YOU NEED IT ON RADIO YOU LITTLE ****S!?" he yelled.

The teacher gasped and quickly closed the windows, along with the blinds. He sat back down and pondered for a moment.

"Well then," he said as he cleared his throat, "let's move into the library."

Everyone grabbed their stuff and followed the teacher out the room.

_A/N: I already have the next chapter in progress, so my next update should be very soon. Personally I'm glad to have never had a teacher like Gozoburo, or I would've dropped out. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	16. Per 6&7: Mutiny & a Double Break

_Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh_

Thanks for the reviews guys. It seems as though I'm closing in on the final period of school, but that doesn't mean the story will end there. The chapters after period 7 will revolve around a soccer match between the Domino Dominoes (mentioned in chapter 13) and a rival team; in which other trouble will brew in the sidelines. Anyway, I hope you all like this new chapter!

_*Algebra*_

"Now then," Gozaburo laughed as his students stared at the board in horror, "the first person to answer this question correctly only gets five pages of homework tonight!"

Tristan bravely raised his hand to protest, "but sir, I don't think 'fish' can be divided by a number."

"NONSENSE!" the cruel teacher scolded, "for that, you--"

Suddenly, loud chewing could be heard from the back. Gozaburo gritted his teeth as he looked over at Duke, who appeared to be chewing on something. Duke stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights as the teacher approached him.

"Is that gum!?" Gozaburo demanded.

"Uh…no," Duke lied as he snapped his gum.

"That is NOT allowed in my classroom!" he yelled as he walked up front and reached into his desk, "your punishment is…_the box!_"

Everyone gasped as Gozaburo pulled out a shoe-box filled with old, pre-chewed gum.

"Now, put your piece in the box, _and take out another piece and chew it!_" he ordered.

Duke reluctantly obeyed, and slowly stuck an old, gray piece in his mouth. Tears developed in the corner of his eyes as he began chewing.

"Next time your mouth will be sewed shut!" Gozaburo yelled as he turned to face the board, "Now, let's move onto the next equation!"

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like chains falling onto the ground. He spun around and saw that his students had freed themselves from his chains, and were now holding blunt objects.

"Gozaburo," Tristan said as he held up a very heavy book, "this…is a mutiny!"

The ex-CEO crossed his arms and laughed, "you think you can take me on!? I've run third-world countries into the ground! What makes you think you stand a chance against _me_!?"

"You're old," Tristan said with a smirk as the class approached him, "and there are twenty of us."

Gozaburo screamed as his students jumped on top of him and began hitting him with books.

_*Spanish*_

"Now then," Kemo announced, "to enhance your learning, we will be watching Dora the Explorer!"

"NOOOOO!" the class protested in agony as the teacher placed the DVD into the player.

Everyone groaned as the copyright credits appeared on the television set.

"Ugh, do we_ have_ to watch this?" Tea groaned.

"Yes," Kemo said from behind her, "you have to learn as much Spanish by next week as possible, because you will all be dropped off in Mexico for your final; and the only way to get home is to use your bilingual skills."

"IS THAT LEGAL!?" Tea screamed as Serenity became pale.

"It's legal if nobody finds out," he replied as he sat at his desk.

_*In the Halls*_

Shadi whistled to himself as he wandered around campus looking for any trace of the Thief King. Unbeknownst to him, the dark Bakura was just around the corner awaiting his prey. He silently cackled to himself as Shadi walked in the direction opposite of him.

"That ancient fool will have no idea what hit him," he hissed as he held a large rock.

The thief quickly ran to catch up with the guardian as he tossed the rock towards his head. Suddenly, the rock went straight through Shadi as if he were simply made of air. The thief Bakura frowned as the guardian turned to face him.

"A rock?" Shadi asked as he bent down to pick the weapon up, "is that the best you got—or did you forget that I was dead?"

"It…might've slipped my mind," the thief admitted as he bit his lip.

"It would seem that killing me is not an option; so the only just way to get my item would be to duel me."

"Ugh, AGAIN!?" the dark Bakura whined, "It's _always_ about dueling with you people! Can't we just settle this with 'rock-paper-scissors'…or a drinking game?"

"Hm, I do see your point. I just finished dueling Tristan, so yeah; I'd be up for something new. I'm thinking of a number one through one-hundred; if you can guess what it is you can have all my items. If not, I get your Ring."

"Is it twelve?" the thief asked curiously.

Shadi's eyes grew large as his grin turned into a frown.

"CURSE MY HONESTY!" Shadi yelled as he handed over the items.

The dark Bakura laughed triumphantly as he examined the large additions to his collection, "perfect! Now all I need is the puzzle!"

_*Back in Algebra* _

Everyone cheered as Tristan and Duke finished tying the rope around Gozaburo's arms.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" they cheered as they jumped up on the desk.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Gozaburo protested, "I'll tell Dartz all about this, and you will all be expelled!"

"Keep dreaming," Duke said with a smug grin, "they can't expel us all. Besides, you'll be long gone before he finds out anything."

The ex-CEO's eyes grew large as he fell backwards, "What are you gonna do to me!?"

Duke cocked an eyebrow, "have you ever seen 'Saw'?"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gozaburo cried as he struggled to move around.

"Good," Duke sighed, "it's really bloody and gross. Now then, let's go throw you in the dumpster!"

Tristan slapped duct tape over Gozaburo's mouth as the other students picked him up. The bell rang as they carried him outside.

_*History*_

Joey grinned as he entered the classroom. He casually tossed his book bag onto his desk as he whistled.

"Hello Joseph," someone greeted from behind him.

Joey screeched and jumped slightly, and turned around to face Ishizu.

"Oh," he breathed, "it's you. You shouldn't scare people like dat!"

"I wasn't trying to scare you," she apologized with a smile, "so how have you been?"

"Truth be told," he replied with a sigh, "all of my classes so far have been horrible."

"Well, I assure you that mine will be quite a relief for you," she said as she turned to clean the chalk board.

More students poured into the room as the tardy bell rang. Yugi smiled as he took his seat next to Joey.

_*Health*_

Kaiba groaned as he entered the room. Allister looked up from his magazine and frowned.

"You're late!" he snapped, "if it happens again I'm giving you a detention!"

"Sure you will," Kaiba grumbled as he searched around for an empty seat. Unfortunately for him, the only empty seat was at Tea Gardner's table.

"Ugh, is it okay if I stand for the whole period?" the CEO asked his teacher.

"No!" Allister barked, not even moving his eyes off from the page.

"But the only seat is next to Gardner!" Kaiba protested, which caused Tea to growl.

"Consider that your punishment for being tardy," Allister grumbled as he flipped over to the next page.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and reluctantly took a seat next to the normally optimistic girl. Allister yawned, put his magazine down and stood up.

"Alright kiddies," he said walked over to the VCR, "we're gonna be watching a short film about making babies; please don't try to reenact anything hinted at in this video. Doing so will result in suspension and me throwing up."

"You hear that Gardner?" Kaiba teased, "no hanky-panky for you."

"JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Tea yelled as she crossed her arms. Allister looked over at the two as he put the tape in.

"Do I have to separate you two love birds?" he asked.

"WHAT!?" the two yelled in unison as they stood up.

"Shut up and watch the video!" Allister ordered as he went back to his desk with another magazine.

Kaiba and Tea growled as they sat back down. Tea hunched over in her seat as Kaiba crossed his arms. And thus, the movie began to play…

_*Back in the Halls*_

The dark Bakura whistled as he brushed by the front office. Just as he was about to turn the next corner, Marik came out of the office kicking his feet. The thief spotted him and grinned.

"Hello Marik," he hissed.

The blonde Egyptian looked up at him and frowned, "I figured you'd find a way out of the shadow realm."

"Don't sound so enthused," the thief growled sarcastically, "why were you coming out of the office just now?"

Marik grunted and crossed his arms, "if you must know, Dartz finished chewing my head off for setting the Biology room on fire."

"UGH! I can't believe I missed that!" the yami Bakura pouted, "I spent the last period listening to that bumbling drunkard insult Ryou's country."

"So where are you headed now?" Marik asked curiously.

"Well, I have Agriculture next period, but I was thinking about cutting class. Want to join me?"

"Would I!?" he cheered, "hell, I'd sell my soul to get out of P.E!"

"Really?" the yami asked as he raised an eyebrow, "for how much?"

Marik frowned and rolled his eyes as the Thief King spotted something red hanging on the wall. He smiled as he walked over towards it; with Marik following behind him.

"A fire extinguisher?" he asked as the dark Bakura pulled it off the wall, "what are you planning to do with that?"

"Well, if we can find another one, we can play tag," he replied with a grin.

"Ooou!" Marik cheered, "good idea!"

_*Back in History*_

"Alright," Ishizu said as she flipped through her book, "can anyone tell me what the new government offered the citizens of Athens?"

She looked around the room for a show of hands, "come on; don't be shy."

"Money?" a kid asked as he raised his hand.

Ishizu shook her head as another student raised her hand.

"Housing?" she asked as Ishizu shook her head again.

Students began blurting random things like 'hospitals', 'clothes', 'celebrities', until one student really took the cake.

"Laptops!?" Joey asked as he raised his hand. Everyone turned and gave him a weird look as Ishizu's eyes grew large in disbelief.

"_NO!_" she spat as Joey sank into his seat, "the new government offered _freedom!_"

"Ooooooooh," everyone went as Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"Nyeh, I could've sworn it was laptops!" Joey pouted.

_*Back in the Halls*_

Marik and the yami Bakura laughed madly as the sprayed each other with thick coats of white foam.

"YOU'RE IT!" Marik yelled as he got Bakura's leg.

Suddenly, the thief stopped and stared across the parking lot. Sitting unattended by the Agriculture field was a bright green Tractor Puller.

"Oooou," he cooed as he dropped the extinguisher, "me want!"

"Holy mother of Ra," Marik said as he approached it, "it's…awesome! And the owner's nowhere in sight!"

The thief grinned and looked over at his partner in crime, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we hijack that mother?" he guessed as Bakura nodded, "no problem; I know how to hotwire vehicles!"

The two laughed maniacally as they ran towards it; preparing themselves for more trouble.

_A/N: Bakura skips out again! It seems like nobody can seem to stay in their classes for the entire time; they either get sent to the office, leave school, or whatever. Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story so far. _


	17. Per 7: Nightmare in the Halls & MaRz

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine_

Thanks for the fantastic reviews ya'll! I haven't gotten that many reviews for a chapter in quite a while, so I really appreciate your input. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

_*Health*_

Kaiba sighed as he struggled to watch the film on conception. Not only did the topic gross him out, but the way Tea stared at him during certain parts made him uncomfortable. Finally, after about five minutes, he had enough.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he asked as he raised his hand.

"No," Allister spat.

"I'll pee right here!" Kaiba growled.

"Just try it," Allister hissed.

Kaiba bravely stood up, walked over to a corner and unzipped his pants.

"FINE!" Allister finally gave in, "but you have to be back in five minutes!"

"Finally!" Kaiba spat as he grabbed the pass.

_*In the Halls*_

Marik and the yami Bakura laughed hysterically as they rode around campus, destroying various shrubs and flowers in the process. Suddenly, Marik looked up and saw Kaiba walking towards the bathroom. The yami Bakura noticed Marik glaring.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Grr!" Marik growled, "he almost got my sister arrested!"

The thief grinned, "want me to run him down?"

"Please do," Marik answered.

The thief took his foot off the break and drove straight for Kaiba at top speed. The annoyed CEO heard a strange noise and looked to his right. His eyes grew large as he saw the Tractor-Puller heading his way. In desperation, he screamed at the top of his lungs and ran off down the hall.

Mai sighed as she walked out of the office. She had just finished drinking an espresso and had to use the bathroom. As she pulled out her cell phone to check for new voicemail, Kaiba ran smack into her; causing them both to fall down.

"Hey!" she screeched as he pulled himself off from her, "what is your problem!?"

She looked up as she heard loud laughing over the roar of an engine. Her eyes grew large as she became frozen with shock.

"_RUN!_" Kaiba ordered as he got up and took off.

The attractive blonde followed behind him as the sadistic duo continued speeding down the walkway.

_*Integrated Science*_

"Alright," Rebecca said as she looked over her clipboard, "since it's been decided that Pluto is no longer a planet, we will have to reorganize our groups for the solar system projects."

The class whined as the young teacher cleaned the board.

"Damn scientists, always making things complicated for us!" Duke griped as he pounded on his desk.

Rebecca sighed as she rubbed her temples, "alright; Duke, get with Tristan and Jaiquan. And Gapbrizelle can get with Prefcious and Xenu."

"Do you ever get the feeling that parents are making names too unique now?" Tristan asked Duke as he moved next to him.

"Who cares?" Duke scoffed, "can we just get started already?"

"If you'll go up and get the crayons," Jaiquan said.

Duke sighed and walked up front to get art supplies. He smiled as he picked up a crayon box.

"Sweet! There's 100 of these bad boys in here!"

Just as he opened it to look inside, someone snatched it from him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and then pouted, "Fine, there's only like, 12 in there anyway."

_*In a random closet*_

Kaiba and Mai panted as they took refuge in a nearby closet.

"Hey!" someone yelled as they both jumped.

They turned around to face Odion, who was sitting on a wooden crate. They looked around and saw that the walls were decorated with photos and that there was a small TV and bowl of soup in the corner.

"Do you live in here?" Mai asked curiously.

"Sometimes," Odion admitted, "the school gets so messy that I just stay here cleaning for days on end. It's still not as bad as the shadow realm though. What are you two doing in here?"

"Hiding from your psychotic brother," Kaiba snarled.

Odion's eyes got big as he stood up, "what has master Marik done this time?"

"Him and Bakura hijacked a tractor-puller and are chasing students down with it," Mai answered with a shudder.

Odion sighed as he rubbed his temples, "I'll just have to stop him myself. You two stay here."

Kaiba scoffed as Odion picked up a mop and left the room, "as if."

Mai pouted as he began turning the knob, "and just where are you going!?"

"Back to class," he answered, "there's no way I'm sticking around in this shack with you…it gives me bad memories of the orphanage…"

"You too?" Mai asked as she raised an eyebrow.

The young CEO spun around and stared at her, "you were an orphan?"

"No," she admitted with a sigh, "but I may as well have been…"

_*FLASHBACK, Mai's POV*_

"Daddy," a miniature Mai whined as her rich parents sat before a fireplace, "my tooth hurts."

"That's nice Luanne," he said as he continued reading.

"Its Mai daddy," the young girl corrected.

"JEEVES!" her mother yelled for the butler, "that _thing_ is in here again!"

"Right away madam," the servant said as he dragged Mai out of the room.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Kaiba remained speechless as tears swelled up in the woman's eyes. He gave her an awkward glance as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…bye," he said as he left the room.

_*History*_

"Alright then," Ishizu said as she held up a tape, "we're going to watch a documentary about ancient Greece."

"300!?" Joey asked enthusiastically.

"No," Ishizu replied sternly, "that movie is incredibly inaccurate, and not to mention bloody."

"Come on," he insisted, "the Greeks coulda made a tower out of bodies if they wanted to."

Yugi buried his face in his hands as Ishizu sighed. She put the tape in the VCR and began playing it.

"You know Joey," Yugi said as the blonde put his head down to go to sleep, "you might wanna watch this."

"Why's dat?" the blonde questioned as he sat up.

Ishizu walked around the room handed out piles of paperwork.

"That's why," Yugi said as Joey groaned.

"Forget it!" he grumbled as Ishizu handed him the paper, "I'll just guess on it."

"Whatever," the Egyptian grumbled, "it's your grade."

_*Back in Health*_

Allister looked up as Kaiba re-entered the room, panting as he leaned back against the door.

"What took you so long!?" the frustrated sub spat.

"Marik and Bakura chased me down the hallway with a tractor-puller," the CEO responded.

"That's got to be the dumbest excuse I've ever heard!" Allister yelled as he walked towards the door, "for being tardy, you'll have to serve detention with me this afternoon!"

"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!" Kaiba yelled.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from the door. Allister opened it to see Mai standing around panting. Before he could say anything, Mai ran into the room and closed the door.

"They almost got me!" she screamed as she curled up into the fetal position, "they're merciless!"

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion as he turned to face Kaiba.

"Marik and Bakura!" Mai answered, "I watched them attempt to run down a group of preschoolers visiting the Agriculture field! Then they tried to come after me!"

"THIS IS AWFUL!" Allister yelled as he threw his magazine aside, "I'm alerting Dartz right now!"

_*Back in the Halls*_

The thief Bakura and Marik laughed as their vehicle hit a nearby dumpster. Suddenly, they heard a muffled scream coming from inside it.

"Is that a dog?" Marik asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The thief stood up and looked inside it, "no, it's a person!"

"Should we help?" Marik asked as the man inside nodded.

"Alright then," the thief growled to the man, "we'll help you; but you gotta give us one hundred bucks each. Deal?"

The man eagerly nodded. The sadistic yami sighed as he took the tape and ropes off from him.

"Thanks for the help boys," Gozaburo said as he climbed out, "now I can get back to work!"

"Not so fast!" the thief hissed, "remember our agreement?"

"Oh alright!" he grumbled as he pulled out his wallet. He suddenly looked at his money and sighed, "I'm really going to miss you."

"Yeah yeah," the thief said, "cut the melodramatic crap already! It's starting to give me a rash!"

Gozaburo sighed and handed the duo the money.

"Teaching, here I come!" he yelled as he ran off.

_*Back in Integrated Science*_

"Alright Ms. Hawkins!" Tristan announced excitedly as his team-mates held up their poster, "we're ready to present the planet Mars!"

Rebecca looked at the poster and screeched. The poster consisted of a reddish-brown block covered with glitter and random words. At the top of the poster were big, bold letters that spelt out 'MaRz'.

"THAT'S NOT A PLANET!" Rebecca screamed, "THAT'S A MONSTER!"

"Well sooory!" Duke snarled, "they can't all be perfect, Ms. I Love Earth!"

"Well," Rebecca said with a sigh, "I suppose looks aren't everything. Let me hear the report."

"Mars," Tristan read as he held up a sheet of paper, "the red planet! Mars is the fourth planet from the sun, and is the only known planet to house Martians. The End!"

"THAT'S IT!?" Rebecca screamed, "you spent all week on THAT!?"

"I'd like to see you do better," Tristan grumbled.

"Just for that, you get an F!" the young girl scolded, "now step aside so the other students can present theirs!"

_*Geometry*_

"Alright class," the principal chirped happily, "since your teacher has returned, you will no longer have to spend the period in the parking lot!"

"But miss!" Mokuba protested as Gozaburo grinned evily, "he's clearly evil!"

"Nonsense!" the principal objected as the ex-CEO pulled out a sledgehammer, "he's just big on discipline; which I wish more teachers would do. Be good ya'll!"

Everyone gulped as Gozaburo locked the door shut and pressed a button on his desk. Suddenly, laser beam-like bars appeared on the windows. Serenity and Miho stuck their pencils in one, only to have them zapped into a small pile of ashes.

"Now then!" the ex-CEO hissed, "let's cover the circumference of a three-inch cylinder!"

_A/N: Gozaburo just gets more evil with each period, huh? Btw, it was the pencils that got turned into ash, not Serenity and Miho (I'm not sure if it was clear enough). And no, I didn't misspell those kids' names; that was intentional. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. _


	18. Per 7: YGO Smackdown & Evacuations

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

Thank you for the reviews everyone. You have probably noticed that the summary for the story had changed yesterday and it said the story had been updated; yet there was no new chapter. There was an error when I tried posting this yesterday and it somehow deleted itself. I suppose this happened when I had tried to go back and re-edit the chapter. I didn't catch onto it until just this afternoon. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion; I hope it doesn't happen again! Now that everything's been taken care of, you can finally read this new chapter.

_*In the Halls*_

Marik and the thief Bakura had parked their vehicle by the soccer field and were smoking some cigarettes.

"I can't wait for the bell to ring," Marik grumbled as the thief puffed a smoke ring, "are you going to the game tonight by any chance?"

"Why of course," the thief answered with a grin, "I can't wait to see what effects my curse will have on our home team. We're supposed to be playing the Okinawa Shrews."

"Aren't they from that rich, emo school?" Marik asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes," a voice said from behind them.

The sadistic duo jumped as they turned around. Standing behind them was no other than Odion.

"Master Marik, I beg you to go to class before Dartz gets here," he begged, "I don't want you getting into anymore trouble."

"Dartz is coming!?" Marik panicked as he stood up. Odion nodded.

"See ya later Bakura!" Marik yelled as he ran off.

"Pussy," the thief muttered under his breath.

"Oh, I almost forgot something," Odion said as he whipped out his broom.

The thief Bakura screamed as Odion began hitting him mercilessly.

"That's for trying to steal Marik's rod!" he yelled as he stopped.

The yami growled and crossed his arms as he watched the ex-Rare hunter walk off down the hall.

"Everyone at this school is an imbecile," he muttered.

_*Health*_

"Alright then," Allister said as he turned off the video, "I think you all get the idea. I don't even know why I had to show you this. If you don't understand procreation at your age, then there just isn't hope for you."

"Uh, I didn't," a boy said as he raised his hand, which caused everyone to start laughing.

"That's enough!" Allister yelled as the class quieted down, "now then, the school board wants me to give you condoms to promote safe sex. So everyone come up and grab one; if you choose not to, then don't come crying to me when you get an STD."

"Alright," Kaiba said aloud with a smirk, "just make sure Gardner leaves some for the rest of us."

Everyone busted into laughter as Tea stood up and growled.

"That does it!" she yelled.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Tea had Kaiba pinned to the ground. Everyone watched in horror as Tea slapped him across the face. Kaiba quickly pushed her off him, and then dived on top of her.

"BREAK IT UP!" Allister yelled as he ran over towards them.

_*P.E.*_

Marik groaned as he walked into the gymnasium. Raphael looked over at him and frowned.

"Where have you been for the past thirty-five minutes!?" he demanded.

"Uh…the office," he lied, "for burning down the science wing."

"Whatever," Raphael snorted, "Just get in line for your physical. I'm supposed to report on how unfit our students are."

"Yes sir," he grumbled as he walked over to a bench press.

He laid down on the padding as Raphael got behind him. He looked up at the bar hanging over his face, and attempted to lift it. He groaned and gasped for air as he began kicking his legs. Despite his struggle, he still couldn't lift it off the hinges.

"Geez!" Marik yelled in frustration, "how many weights did you put on this thing!?"

He looked up at Raphael and noticed an odd look on his face.

"Uh, I didn't put any weights on it yet," he answered as he continued staring at Marik in disbelief.

Marik became awkwardly silent as he sat back up. Raphael shook his head and began scribbling something down on a notepad.

"Mr. Ishtar, you are incredibly out of shape," Raphael scolded, "In fact, I'm wondering if the other exams will kill you or not."

"So…," Marik began to wonder, "does this mean I get an F?"

"No," Raphael sighed, "unfortunately, I'm not allowed to grade you on such things. However, I suggest that you start lifting weights and eating more protein. Now, if you want, you can help clean up around the gym; just make sure you're doing something."

"Sir yes sir!" Marik obeyed as he ran towards the back.

_*Back in Health*_

Kaiba punched Allister as he attempted to break up the fight. Allister landed on top of a nearby table and knocked himself (as well as three other students) out cold. Tea growled as she jumped onto Kaiba's back and attempted to strangle him from behind. After two more minutes of this, the young CEO became frustrated and pulled her off from him. He then lifted her and tossed her through a two-way mirror.

Tea screamed as the glass shattered and fell onto the floor. Luckily, the shards of glass didn't scratch her, and she got back onto her feet. She then picked up a large shard and charged after Kaiba with it.

_*Geometry*_

"Alright students," Gozaburo said with a sadistic smile, "I have another fun assignment. You will be allowed to form groups of threes. YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS!"

Everyone quickly scurried around the room (while attempting to drag around the ball-chains that Gozaburo had attached to their ankles). Mokuba had managed to group up with Serenity and Miho; which they were very happy about.

"Alright then," Gozaburo said with a smirk, "you all have to solve the equation on the board and punch it into the calculators on your desks. Attached to the calculators are bombs; and if you do not enter the correct number within five minutes, the bombs will explode! HAVE FUN!"

Everyone gasped in horror as Gozaburo ran out of the room, laughing maniacally as he headed for his car to drive away.

"NO!" Miho screamed, "I'm too young to die!"

"We gotta figure this out somehow!" Mokuba yelled.

"But how?" Serenity asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll assist you!" someone yelled from the front.

Everyone turned their attention to the computer on the front desk. On the monitor appeared a young, green-haired boy.

"NOAH!" Mokuba exclaimed.

_*In the Halls*_

"Alright children," the preschool teacher sighed as the kids lagged behind her, "I know this hasn't exactly been a good day, so we'll just take a quick bathroom break and then leave."

"Can't we go see Yugi again!?" Chibi Jaden whined, "He wasn't dangerous!"

"We don't know where he is," Chibi Chazz pointed out, "and I gotta pee!"

The teacher was so busy trying to comfort the cranky toddlers; she failed to notice an old troublemaker sneaking up on them.

"Why hello there children," the thief Bakura hissed, "back so soon?"

The group turned around and screamed as they saw the spirit of the Ring kicking back in the tractor puller he had earlier used to chase them down with.

"SECURITY!" the teacher screamed as she looked around desperately.

The thief grinned and crossed his arms, "don't bother; there's nobody around this time of day. Besides, I already got my fill out of running you losers down."

"You're sick!" the teacher growled as she looked at him in disgust.

"Why thank you," the thief said with a grin.

Before anything else could be said, a pair of angry teenagers jumped through one of the hallway windows. The group screamed as they watched Kaiba and Tea kicking and punching each other.

"HOLY RA!" the thief exclaimed, "This is the most exciting thing I've seen all day!"

"LET'S GET THE F*** OUTTA HERE!" the teacher yelled as she dragged her students away.

"This school is awful!" little Chazz exclaimed, "I'm gonna make sure my daddy sends me to a different school when I get bigger!"

"Me too!" Chibi Jaden and Alexis agreed in unison.

_*Back in Geometry*_

"The answer to the equation is 482!" Noah exclaimed, "Punch it in, HURRY!"

The students frantically pressed the buttons on the calculator as sweat poured out from their adolescent bodies.

"OH NO!" one girl exclaimed, "I PUT IN 481!"

"FIX IT!" one of her team-mates pleaded.

The girl screamed as sparks and smoke began to appear around the bomb. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light followed by a loud 'boom'. Everyone screamed and ducked for cover as shards of wood flew across the room.

"SUZIE!!!" a girl screamed as she reached out her hand for the unconscious girl.

Suzie (the girl who messed up the equation) woke up and looked around.

"I'M ALIVE!?" she exclaimed.

"OH NO!" Mokuba yelled as he covered his nose, "IT WAS A STINK BOMB!"

Everyone began coughing as a green gas cloud flooded the room. Kids began falling onto the floor as they attempted to punch in the remaining numbers.

"We've got to put in the numbers!" Serenity wheezed as she tried to sit back up.

"I-I'm trying!" Mokuba said with a cough, "but, _the smell!_"

Noah stared at the class in horror as more kids began dropping like flies.

_*History*_

"Now then," Ishizu said with a sigh, "everyone take out your books and turn to page 384---"

Suddenly, the class door swung open; revealing a short, blonde girl with glasses. Ishizu and the students stared in confusion as they saw kids running around in panic out in the halls.

"You need to get out of here!" Rebecca ordered, "Someone set off a stink bomb!"

"THE FUMES ARE HEADING THIS WAY!" Tristan yelled as he stuck his head in the doorway.

Ishizu stood up and blew her whistle, causing everyone to scream and cover their ears.

"Alright kids!" she announced, "Everyone form a single-file line---"

Her students stood up and screamed as they headed for the door. Ishizu was knocked down by passing students as she desperately tried to restore order. Within a mere ten seconds, the area was cleared except for Ishizu, who was lying on the ground in pain.

"I need a new job," she grumbled.

_*Guidance*_

"And then what happened?" the counselor asked Mai; who was shaking as she laid on the sofa.

"And then, Marik pointed his rod at me and trapped me inside an hour glass!" she said on the verge of tears.

She then curled up and began bawling as she hid her face in her hands. The counselor leaned over and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," she assured as Mai sniffled, "Everything will be alright. You're safe now."

"_BOMB!_" they heard someone yell from outside the door.

The door then flung open, revealing a very panicked Shadi.

"EVACUATE TO THE BACK FIELD!" he ordered.

Mai stared in horror as she watched him run off, and then began crying more loudly.

_*Geometry*_

Kaiba and Tea continued punching each other as they wandered around campus. Tea jumped onto Kaiba, sending them both back against the door to Gozaburo's classroom. Indulged in their rage, they ignored the green fumes seeping from under the door.

Suddenly, the door gave way, sending them both onto the floor. They began coughing as the fumes finally started getting to them.

"What's that horrible stench!?" Kaiba spat as he covered his nose and mouth.

They began hearing weak moans and movement from somewhere in the fog covered room. Kaiba and Tea squinted their eyes in attempt to see who or what was making the sound. Suddenly, several students approached them as they coughed loudly. The young CEO's eyes widened as he recognized one of the students.

"MOKUBA!?" he exclaimed.

"Seto," the young boy moaned weakly as he crawled on the ground, "help…me."

Kaiba and Tea charged in and began pulling students off the ground. They then dragged each kid out one at a time; all while trying to cover their noses and mouth with their other hand. After about five minutes, they managed to drag the last one out. Kaiba groaned as he realized who it was he was pulling out. The girl's eyes fluttered, and then popped open as a grin overtook her face.

"MR. KAIBA!" Miho squealed, "YOU SAVED ME!"

Tea stood and laughed as she watched the blue haired girl hug Kaiba and violate his face with dozens of kisses. Just as this was happening, a group of men in radioactive suits approached the area; and the gas began to clear.

"MEN ALIVE!" one of them exclaimed, "there are…men alive here."

"It's all thanks to Mr. Kaiba!" Miho cheered as she continued hugging the CEO (while he attempted to push her away), "He saved us!"

"HELLO!" Tea protested as she waved her arms, "I helped!"

"Really?" Miho asked as some of the students began waking up, "I didn't see you."

"I DID!" Tea whined as she pointed to the kids, "Ask them!"

"Uh, actually," Mokuba said as he and the others rubbed their heads, "We didn't see anything. We were pretty much out cold."

"Well then," another man in a radioactive suit said, "I suppose this medal will just go to Mr. Kaiba. Congratulations, hero!"

Kaiba grinned as he grabbed the medal. Tea gritted her teeth and balled up her fists; then screamed as she got down onto her knees.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_" she cried (like Vader from Revenge of the Sith).

_*The Back Field*_

Everyone cheered as the final bell rang. The principal pulled out her walkie-talkie as it began beeping.

"The situation has been taken care of," someone said from the other line, "Odion is cleaning up the bombs as we speak."

"Alright then," the principal said before hanging up. She then pulled out her megaphone and made an announcement, "The situation is under control! You may all go home! Remember, tonight is the big game between the Domino Dominoes and the Okinawa Shrews!"

Everyone cheered as they began running off campus. Yugi met up with Joey and Tristan as they walked across the field.

"I can't wait for the big game," Joey said with a grin.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, "Even though this has been a very crazy day, I have a feeling it's not over yet."

"And right you are, pharaoh!" the thief cackled from afar.

He grinned from behind the bleachers as he watched the other kids leave, "because tonight, I will take your puzzle, and finally gain control of the Millennium forces!"

He let out a maniacal laugh as he crept out to make his way back home.

_A/N: Ah, quite the finale for the end of the school period. There will be probably one or two chapters revolving around the big game, so this story will be coming to a close soon; probably just in time for the fic's one year anniversary. Wow, has it really been one year? It just doesn't seem like it's been that long. Well, give me your thoughts on this chapter and the story overall._


	19. Soccer Match Round One

_Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine, ever_

Thank you for the fantastic reviews everyone! I'm sad that I will have to end the story soon, but I suppose all good things must come to an end. Anywho, here's some virtual popcorn so you can enjoy the game and other shenanigans in this new chapter! *Hands out bags of popcorn*

_*On the benches on the side of the field*_

"Attention guests!" Kemo announced through a microphone near the concession stand, "The game will begin very shortly! All band members and cheerleaders please report to the field now!"

"Alright girls!" a husky female coach said to the group of cheerleading losers, "Let's show these guys why our school spends two-thirds of its' funding on the soccer team!"

The girls stared at the coach in silence as crickets chirped in the background.

"YEAH!" the coach cheered as she ignored the awkward silence.

_*In the Stands*_

"Thanks for saving me a spot guys," Yugi said as he seated himself next to Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Miho.

"It's no problem," Joey insisted as he dug into his pocket, "Now, I'm gonna go get some---"

Joey stopped and looked down; turning his pockets inside out only to reveal balls of lint.

"AW MAN!" he whined, "I forgot my money! Now what am I gonna eat!?"

Yugi sighed and stood back up, "I'll go get us some snacks."

"Thanks pal!" Joey cheered as he turned his attention back to the field, "You're a life saver!"

Yugi grumbled some unpleasant words as he made his way towards the snack stand. Little to his knowledge, he was being stalked by a rival of his. Yugi pulled out his wallet as he reached the cashier.

"Five popcorns and sodas please," he requested.

"Well well well," someone hissed from behind him, "What do we have here?"

Yugi spun around and came face-to-face with the Thief Bakura.

"What do you want!?" Yugi whined as he handed the money to the cashier.

"I'm here to offer up an arrangement," he said slyly, "A bet if you will."

"A bet?" Yugi asked as he grabbed the popcorns.

"Yes, a bet," the thief repeated as he crossed his arms, "I want to wager my six Millennium Items against your Puzzle in this soccer match: if the Shrews win, I get your puzzle, and if not, you get all the items."

"You have six of the Millennium Items!?" Yugi exclaimed as the thief nodded reassuringly, "I don't believe you!"

The thief grinned as he began unbuttoning his trench coat, "Does this convince you?"

Yugi gasped and nearly dropped his popcorn; for the Ring, Necklace, Key, Scales, Eye, and Rod were all in the thief's possession.

"Alright," Yugi said as he swallowed hard and grabbed the sodas, "The bet is on! And not only will I win, but I'll get Yami to banish you to the shadows once and for all!...Now then, can you help me carry these sodas back?"

The spirit of the Ring sighed and grabbed a hold of them.

"Thank you," Yugi said with a grin as they walked back to the stands.

_*Out on the field*_

Cheering rung throughout the area as music began to play. Everyone turned their attention over to the home side of the field as they watched the performers and band geeks march across the field; among them being Tea and Serenity.

"Where's Bakura!?" Tea exclaimed as she put down her tuba.

"I don't know," Serenity said as she gently struck her triangle, "but the saxophone solo's coming up soon!"

Serenity gently struck her triangle again, only this time the tap sent it flying from her hands and several feet away from her. Suddenly, the music instructor stopped and looked around.

"Something's wrong!" he exclaimed, "The music's way off beat!"

His gaze fell upon Serenity, who was attempting to scurry and reach for the Triangle.

"Ms. Wheeler!" he scolded as he called from the sidelines, "Be more careful, you're ruining the show!"

Serenity looked up and noticed that half the audience was booing her. Tears swelled up in her eyes as the audience began throwing drinks and hot dogs onto the field. She quickly retrieved her instrument and rejoined the others. Just as she began playing again, Bakura ran onto the field with his saxophone.

"Sorry I'm late!" he apologized, "I was in the bathroom stalls when all of a sudden---"

"ZIP IT AND PLAY!" Tea yelled.

Bakura jumped and quickly began performing. The audience went wild as he began dancing to his own rhythm. Suddenly fireworks shot into the air; forming the shape of the British flag.

"THANK YOU, GOOD NIGHT!" Bakura cheered as the audience continued to go wild.

"Alright!" Kemo announced as the Domino band stopped performing, "Give it up for the Okinawa Shrews band!"

Loud groans came from both sides of the bleachers. Cheerleaders and band geeks all dressed in black walked across the field with a look of depression on their faces. The band began playing 'TAPS' as the Okinawa Shrews audience began to look very depressed.

_*Back in the Stands*_

"Wow," Yugi said as he blinked in disbelief, "You guys weren't kidding---they are emo."

"Yeah," Miho said with a shudder, "But the cheerleaders are vicious! One of the teachers at their school gave the head girl an F, and they kidnapped the teacher and beat her up!"

Suddenly, drops of rain started to fall from the sky. The entire audience groaned as a mist of rain began to overthrow the stadium.

"This is just great!" Duke groaned, "If it rains too hard, the game will be canceled!"

"At least none of the Dominoes players have died yet," Tristan pointed out.

"NOW, LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Kemo announced.

Players from both sides ran onto the field and assumed their positions. The Okinawa Shrews players were wearing mismatched uniforms and several of the guys were wearing half-shirts.

"Wow," Joey said as he stared in disbelief, "and I thought our school was poor."

"Yeah," Mai agreed with a wolfish grin, "but just look at their abs!"

"MAI!?" Joey asked as he jumped, "When did you get here!?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Mai pouted as she crossed her arms, "Who do you think kept offering you napkins!?"

"Eh…Marik?" he suggested meekly.

"Marik's out on the field," Tristan noted as he pointed towards the players, "along with Weevil and Rex."

"Um…why are the Okinawa cheerleaders walking over to our side?" Yugi asked uncomfortably as the others turned to look.

_*Out on the sidelines*_

Surely enough, ten girls in tattered, black uniforms walked over and joined the Domino cheerleaders. Tea raised an eyebrow as the head girl approached her with a box covered in silver ribbons.

"Aww," Tea commented, "How sweet! Nothing is better than the gift of friendship!"

"Good luck!" the head Okinawa girl giggled as her team ran back towards their side of the field.

Grinning pridefully at her gift, Tea pulled off the ribbons and pulled the lid off. Seconds after that, the box exploded and the team became covered in a red, liquid substance.

"Ewww!" they cried as they began pacing around the field.

"HA!" the head Okinawa girl taunted over a megaphone, "That's the blood from the last cheerleader we beat up!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Tea growled as she threw the remains of the box aside, "If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get!"

_*Out on the field*_

Marik growled as he kicked the ball away from his opponents. Suddenly, he saw an opening near Rex, who appeared to be listening to his MP3 player and not participating in the game.

"HEADS UP!" Marik called as he kicked the ball.

Rex saw something flying towards him out of the corner of his eye and turned his head left. He jumped into position getting ready to stop it with his foot. As he walked over to it, he slipped in the mud and fell forwards. As his music player made contact with a puddle of water now by him, jolts of electricity overtook him. The audience gasped as they saw the former regional champion being electrocuted by his own object of joy.

"OUCH!" Kemo commented over the intercoms, "He'll be feeling that tomorrow!"

"Soccer's a wussy sport anyway!" the audience heard Bandit Keith comment from the intercoms as well, "Football's where the real action is! Nothing is more satisfying than watching a group of muscle-heads clobber each other to death!"

"Soccer is actually called 'football' in most countries," Kemo added for a quick fact.

"SHUT IT YOU COMMIE!" Bandit Keith barked, "Now, a word from our sponsors!"

Everyone got quiet as an enchanting melody began pouring out from the intercoms.

"Memories are priceless," Pegasus' voice announced over the melody, "So get your Domino High yearbook for $59.99! Buy your memories before you forget…forget to remember."

_*Back in the Stands*_

"Dane," Joey whistled as the audience watched paramedics carry Rex away, "More proof that this field is cursed. I sure hope nobody's got a bet going on with our team, or they'd lose for sure!"

Yugi grew wide-eyed as he realized the dilemma he was in, "Uh…yeah…that'd be pretty bad for them…he he…"

"Don't be stupid Wheeler," Kaiba growled as he made his way along the aisle, "There's no curse; our team just sucks!"

"Kaiba, what are you doing here!?" Joey growled as he clenched onto his soda.

"OU, MR. KAIBA!" Miho squealed, "SIT BY ME!"

"NO!" he yelled as Miho crossed her arms in distress, "I'm here to watch Mokuba—he decided to join the team."

"WHAT!?" Yugi and his friends exclaimed.

_*Back on the Field*_

"Oh man," Mokuba grumbled as he watched Rex being placed in the back of an ambulance, "Didn't anyone tell him that water conducts electricity?"

"Several times," Weevil grumbled as he rubbed his temples. Mokuba gasped as he realized that Weevil wasn't wearing glasses.

"Where's your glasses!? You need to be able to see so we can win!"

"Relax," Weevil said boastfully with a smile, "I got laser-eye surgery after school for getting straight A's; and if we win tonight, it will be the best night of my life!"

The Domino audience cheered as the rain began to stop. The Okinawa audience grumbled and opened up their umbrellas as the sun began to shine.

"Wow," Marik said as he blinked, "they _are_ emo!"

Suddenly, Weevil saw the ball coming in his direction. Smiling, he ran over to get it within his grasp. As he continued running, the sunshine beamed off the cell phone of one of the Okinawa cheerleaders and struck Weevil in the eyes. Weevil screamed as he covered his eyes and fell down.

"MY EYES!" he screamed as blood poured out of his sockets, "I'M BLIND!"

_*Back in the Stands*_

Yugi and his friends (and Kaiba) stared in disbelief at the events that were unfolding.

"I'm going to lose," Yugi muttered as he crossed his arms.

"_Not if I have a say in it_," Yami stated pride fully.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, "but how? Bakura cursed the field, he has the upper hand!"

"_If I recall, this happened before_," Yami pointed out, "_but thanks to some demonic being referred to as 4kids, you can't remember it_; _just like Mai can't remember being an orphan_."

Yugi glanced over at Mai, who was rocking herself while looking up at the sky.

"It's not Luanne daddy," she muttered, "my name's Mai…why can't you hear me?"

Yugi shuddered and turned his attention back to his yami, "So how are you going to do it?"

"_It's simple,"_ he answered with a grin, _"I will curse the Okinawas; that way we'll either have a stale mate, or, Bakura will be forced to lift the curse."_

"Wow, you're really smart!" Yugi noted.

"_Well duh; I've been around for thousands of years and I used to rule the greatest empire on the planet!"_

"Alright then," Yugi nodded with a smile, "Let's do this!"

Yami and Yugi high-fived as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, and a blinding light surrounded the field…

_A/N: Sorry about the long delay; I've been sick for the past few weeks and haven't been able to do much. Hopefully my next update will be much quicker. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story overall. _


	20. Soccer Match, Final Round

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added alerts, favorited, and read my story. This has certainly been a fun fic to write; I'm sad to end it so soon…alright, so a year isn't exactly a short time span, but this story is like a child to me *sobs*. Anyway, after I finish up '_Family Secrets_' I hope to start on my next Yu-Gi-Oh fic: _In My Rival's Shoes_ (see my profile page for more info on that). I hope you all enjoy this new, and final chapter.

_*In the Side Lines*_

The Okinawa audience clapped after their team had managed to kick the ball into the Dominoes goal post. The Dominoes audience groaned as the scored board showed the Shrews ahead of them. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Both the Okinawa and Dominoes players began looking around as they felt the ground shake below them. The audience gasped as the Thief Bakura stared in disbelief from the sidelines.

"My shadow magic is sensing the presence of the pharaoh on the field," he muttered, "What could this mean?"

He looked up towards the stands as he heard a familiar laughter. He saw Yami sitting close to the railing with a hot dog.

"If you haven't figured it out already, I've cursed your players," the Yami Yugi taunted, "I will only remove it if you lift the curse you placed on the Domino team."

"I will do no such thing!" the thief hissed as he clenched his fists.

Yami laughed as he took another bite of his snack, "Then I hope you're willing to accept a stale-mate."

The thief growled as he turned his attention back to the field, "We'll see about that. I will simply unleash the full force of the Shadow Realm unto this game!"

_*Out on the Field*_

"Well then," Kemo commented over the intercoms, "It seems like we had a small earthquake just now---no biggie. I just hope somebody scores a point sometime tonight---Speak of the devil!"

The Domino audience cheered as a small boy with his purple hair pulled back into a ponytail led the ball towards the Okinawa's goal post.

"Come on Leon!" Zigfried cheered from the sidelines, "Do 'zis for da fatherland!"

As the boy brought the ball closer and closer towards the Okinawa goal post, the ground suddenly began to shake again. Leon screamed as the ground opened up from beneath him and swallowed him and the ball whole. The Domino audience screamed and began pacing around as the Okinawa audience merely moaned.

"LET'S GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE!" Kemo yelled over the intercoms.

Just then, the sky turned black and red, misty clouds began appearing randomly. Yami gasped as the Domino audience continued to scream in horror; the Okinawa audience put their umbrellas away and smiled. Suddenly, they could hear the Thief Bakura cackle over the intercoms.

"You won't be going anywhere!" he hissed, "I have brought this game to the Shadow Realm! You will all be stuck here until the game comes to an end!"

"What's going on?" Weevil asked Mokuba as he rubbed the bandages over his eyes.

"The usual," Mokuba sighed as he kicked the ground.

"Now then," the thief continued to announce, "Please resume the game, and don't disappoint me by dying too early; I do want to enjoy this!"

_*Back in the Stands*_

Kaiba growled as he clenched his fists, "That son of a bitch is gonna pay! I swear, if Mokuba gets a single scratch on him---"

"What are ya gonna do?" Joey asked as he picked up another bag of popcorn, "Bakura's juiced up with ancient magic, if you go up against him he could kill ya….on second thought, go ahead and try it; you might get lucky!"

Kaiba growled and turned away from him.

"_This is terrible!_" Yugi exclaimed as he turned to face Yami, "_What are we gonna do now?_"

"Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do," the former pharaoh answered with a sigh, "Once a game is taken to the Shadow Realm, the only way back is to let the game play out until someone wins…I just hope he doesn't decide to trap the losers here."

"_Yeah_," Yugi agreed as he looked across the field, "_But I don't think the Okinawas would mind it too much_."

Yami looked over at the Okinawa audience and saw them slitting their wrists. Yugi and Yami shuddered as they turned their attention back to the game.

_*Back on the Field*_

The referee tossed a new ball out onto the field and blew on his whistle. An Okinawa player kicked it and began taking it towards the Domino goal post. As he continued running, he suddenly combusted into flames. Mokuba took the ball away as the boy fell flat onto his face.

_*Back in the Stands*_

Yugi turned to face his yami with disgust.

"Fire, Yami?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

Yami crossed his arms in defensive, "Hey, you didn't complain when I used it to save Tea from the Burger World burglar."

"This game is boring!" Joey whined, "Why couldn't we have had something cooler, like dueling on motorcycles?"

"Dueling on motorcycles?" Kaiba asked as he raised an eyebrow, "That has got to be the most retarded thing I ever heard of! Dueling on motorcycles, that'll be the day!"

"Oou!" Kemo announced, "It looks like one of the Okinawa players tripped Weevil Underwood! The Domino team is being allowed a penalty kick!"

The thief Bakura growled as he crossed his arms, "Curses! I'm not allowed to interfere with penalty kicks!"

_*Back on the Field*_

The referee placed the ball in front of Weevil as he reached out both his arms to feel something. Mokuba called out to attempt to guide the now blind boy.

"Weevil, the ball is now in front of you!"

"Okay," he muttered, "I hope I make it!"

Everyone grew silent in anticipation (and fear) as Weevil took a step back. He then thrust his right leg upon the ball, sending it flying into the Okinawa goal post. The Domino crowd went wild as Weevil stumbled around.

"The Dominoes have just scored their first point!" Kemo yelled over the intercom.

"I-I did it!?" Weevil asked as Mokuba gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"You sure did!" Mokuba cheered.

"My mother will be so proud!" Weevil said with a smile as he attempted to cry; causing blood to pour onto the bandages instead of tears.

_*Back in the Stands*_

"It's about time," Duke grumbled as he crossed his arms, "This match has been going on for almost an hour now."

"Hey, just be glad we finally scored a point!" Tristan said as he slapped him on the back of the head.

"_Well then, I guess we've got a shot after all_," Yugi said as Yami continued watching the game.

Yami and the other Dominoes flinched as an Okinawa player fell down on his back. The referee blew on his whistle as Marik pouted.

"Now why did Marik have to go and do that!?" Joey whined, "Now the Okinawas are gonna get a point!"

The Dominoes audience groaned as they watched the referee place the ball in front of an Okinawas player. He kicked the ball and sent it straight into the Dominoes goal post.

"And now the Okinawas are in the lead again!" Kemo announced.

The Dominoes audience booed Marik as he gave them the finger.

"Go yiff yourselves!" he yelled as he went back to his position.

Yugi and Yami groaned as they sat back down.

"_This sucks_," Yugi mumbled, "_What if we lose?_"

"I don't know," Yami sighed as he crossed his arms and legs, "I just hope that the losing audience doesn't get trapped here too."

The duo looked over at the other end of the Dominoes stand as they heard the thief Bakura yelling at them. He then held up a sign and laughed.

"_What's it say?_" Yugi asked as Yami pulled out some binoculars.

"You and your boyfriend are dead---What!? HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Yugi attempted to calm the former pharaoh down as he stood up and started cussing the thief out.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE MY FOOT IN YOUR ASS YOU ANCIENT---"

"And it looks like young Mokuba Kaiba has scored a point!" Kemo screamed over the intercom, "The Dominoes and Okinawas are now tied!"

The Domino audience cheered madly as Yugi and Yami turned their attention back to the field. The thief Bakura spit out his cola in disgust.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed, "How did that little brat survive!?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been so busy harassing the pharaoh you would've seen him with the ball," Marik said to him from the sidelines.

"HEY!" Mokuba yelled at the blonde Egyptian from across the field, "Whose side are you on!?"

Yami gasped as he clapped his hands together.

"That's it!" he exclaimed as Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"What's it?" he asked.

Yami grinned as he turned to face him, "Bakura controls the curse! If we can distract him, we may be able to keep the curse from working on our players!"

Yugi smiled as he jumped onto his feet, "That's wonderful! But how are we going to do that?"

The duo suddenly turned their attention to the sidelines as they saw the Okinawa cheerleaders harassing Tea and the other Domino cheerleaders.

"Go Shrews, go! Kill those f***ing Domi-Hoes! Rip out their guts and kick their butts. Win team, win!"

Yami smiled and leaned over the railings next to Tea.

"Hey Tea," he called.

The brunette jumped as she turned to face him. She sighed in relief and put her pom-pom over her chest.

"Yugi, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Tea, I need you to do me a favor, but it may result in severe…consequences on your part."

"What do you need?" she asked as a worried look overtook her face.

"I need you to start a fight with the Okinawa cheerleaders," he answered.

Tea bit her lip as she looked at the ground, "I…I don't know…"

Her and the other Domino cheerleaders turned around as they heard the Shrews start up again.

"Tea is a slut! She has a big, fat butt! When boys get a look at her, they think she's a mutt!"

Tea growled loudly as she clenched her fists, "THAT DOES IT!"

_*Back on the Field*_

The thief and the rest of the audience turned their attention to the sidelines as they saw Tea running over to the Okinawa side. Tea swung her right arm and jabbed the head girl in the face. The other five girls growled and jumped on her and began punching.

"HOLY RA!" the thief exclaimed, "Now this is what I call entertainment!"

"Now Mokuba!" Yami yelled at the small boy.

The young Kaiba jumped and began looking around for the ball. It was currently being led to the Domino goal post by a tall goth kid with long, black hair. As the boy continued kicking the boy, Mokuba quickly swooped in and began taking it towards the Okinawa goal post.

The Okinawa boy growled loudly and clenched his fists. Mokuba ran faster as he heard the angry goth kid quickly catching up with him.

"Time is almost up folks!" Kemo announced over the intercom, "These next few minutes will determine the winner of tonight's game!"

The Dominoes audience watched in anticipation as the theif Bakura continued to laugh over Tea being mauled by the vicious cheerleaders. Mokuba ran faster and faster as the boy gained in on him. Mokuba quickly kicked the ball, sending it flying towards the Okinawa goal post. The thief Bakura heard the Domino audience cheering and turned his attention back to the game. His eyes grew large as he began screaming in rage. Before the thief had a single chance to react, the ball hit the back of the goal net.

The score board beeped as the Dominoes audience went wild. The Okinawas groaned as they slouched back in their seats. Duke and Tristan started dancing as Joey threw his popcorn in the air cheering. Yugi and Yami high-fived as the Dominoes players lifted Mokuba up to cheer him.

"And the Dominoes have won the game!" Kemo announced, "Now maybe Bakura will let us go!"

The thief Bakura growled and shook with rage as Yami approached him with his right arm extended out.

"A deal's a deal," he said as he looked down on the thief, "Give me the items and let us all go."

"No way!" the thief yelled, "If you want these items, you'll have to pry them from my cold, dead---"

"THERE HE IS!" they heard a female yell. Yami and the thief turned around to face the Okinawa cheerleaders, "HE'S THE ONE THAT TRAPPED US HERE! LET'S GET HIM!"

The thief screamed as the six girls jumped on him. Yami and Yugi stood back and watched as the girls punched, bit, and kicked him. After a few minutes, the girls stopped and walked away. The thief had some of his hair ripped out, his clothes were tattered, and he was bleeding everywhere.

"Here," he groaned as he pulled the Items out of his jacket, "Take them and go!"

Yami smiled and Yugi laughed in joy.

"Alright partner," Yami said to his hikari as he put the Items in his back-pack, "Let's go home."

People started to leave the stands as the red mist disappeared and the sky returned to its natural state. The Millennium Puzzle glowed as Yugi took over his body once more. He smiled as his friends approached him with grins.

"Man oh man, that was one intense game!" Joey exclaimed as he clutched his soda.

"Check it out!" Mai exclaimed as she and Serenity held onto a piece of black fabric, "We got a souvenir from one of the Okinawa hotties!"

"SERENITY!" Joey scolded as she laughed and blushed slightly.

"I got mister Kaiba's soda!" Miho exclaimed as she slurped a bit of it, "Now his saliva that was on this straw is in me!"

"That's disgusting!" Tristan exclaimed as he took a step back, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Yugi and his friends turned around and saw Tea walking by. She moaned in pain as she held onto her side and dragged her bloody, left leg along.

"Thanks for your help Tea," Yugi said meekly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry you got hurt."

Tea smiled slightly, revealing that several of her teeth were missing, "That's what friends are for."

"Alright guys, let's go home!" Duke exclaimed as he pulled out his car keys, "I'll drive us!"

The gang cheered as they walked (with Tea limping) out to the parking lot. They all sighed in relief as they realized that their crazy day had at last come to an end.

_A/N:There you go, I managed to finish this fic exactly one year since I first published it. Man, a lot sure has happened over this past year; I was hoping that I'd have more fics done by now. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter, and I hope to have you all as an audience to whatever fic I conjure up next. Thank you for your support everyone, and have a safe and happy Halloween!_


End file.
